The Archangel Love
by Nina001
Summary: Aurora Eleena Fernandez, a seventeen years old High school whom lives with her mother and little Isabella,Fatherless.Till this Angel came to her, get to know her more.But theres a forbid the Angel fallin in love toward the Humankind, when one of the Angel find out there will be a War between the Angel and Heaven. will AURORA accept the Angel love?
1. The Archangel Love Prologue

In the faraway land,there something you must learn about between the Heaven and Hell.Some of the things claims to have experienced are that there are.It spoke to married angel couples from the Golden Age who had been happy in heaven for thousands of years.The fundamental issue of life,is that love of self or of the world drives one towards Hell, and love of God and of fellow beings drives one towards Heaven.God is love itselfand intends everyone to go to heaven.That was His purpose for creation.Thus,God is never angryand does not cast anyone into Hell.God can be clearly seen for the loving Person He actually is.God is ONE.

"Look at her,Anael.Isn't she beautiful."

Anael,has dominion over the air,thereby influencing love,romance and passion.Hence,Love is in the air.Anael also is the angel of life and health.An angel is generally a supernaturalbeing found in various religious and mythologies.Angels as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between God or Heaven and Humanity.Other roles of angels include protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out tasks on behalf of God.Such angels may receive specific names such as Gabriel or Michael or titles such as seraph or Archangel.People have also extended the use of the term "angel" to various notions of spirits.

"Yes,she is." The archangel smile.His eyes locked down at the baby girl of Eve laid inside the cradle with flowers of Roses round the cradle.The baby love the flowers,amusing the archangel to look at her as she giggling and cooing.She stares on the angel eyes.

"You know her time is coming,Anael.Her parent claimed her to be part of the family."

The archangel sigh not wanted to letting her go.If soon to be a parent wasn't claiming her,the angel himself will taking care of her under his wings.He will love her and not wanting letting her go."If i may to said something.Will you granted my wishes?"

"What is it,Anael."

Thearchangel spoke again."Can you granted me my wishes that I do not want her life with them.I want her life with me in Heaven forever."

"You know I cannot do that,Anael.This is her family wishes Humanity of my creation deserve to have their own happiness.This baby they wishes for and I must granted it for them." The archangel stares the only one of universe,God."You rather to see her grown up with you,Anael.What would you do if she grown,are you intend to love her and make her wife."

"If you allowed me I will." Thearchangel almost cried,he spokes back."I'd just want her life with me in here.I saw what Humanity do to for having a child but I cannot bare to see her with them."

"You could watch over her,Anael.You can protect her.Watch her slowly grown by the years and years.Anything you can see her from here with me." Thearchangel sigh again."Any last word before I sending her down to Earth with others." Thearchangel just stood front of her cradle nothing to said."I leave you two alone."

Thearchangel in tears smilling as he look down at her,slowly he bend and kissed her forehead.The baby giggling in blushed,her tiny hand reach thearchangel face and he kissed it too.Inhaling her smell for the last time before she been sending down to Earth with the family;she must learn how to survive and she must learn everything knowledge about living in Earth.She must everything.

"I'll be watching you,protecting you,and I will be with you forever my sweet little Angel."


	2. The Archangel Love Chap's One

Present day,Xavier High School.Grown up Aurora sank her body on the cafeteria school chair.Her eyes look around for reason,she studies them.A freak,a Gothic,the Nerd,the Mean Girl and every student whom declaire themself what to be.After a few minute studies she look up at her childhood bestfriend.

"I can't believed he had crush on you even they said you are freak.For me you're are not.I know you since we're born;which part freak of you I try to figure it out." Her childhood friend name,Misty Winterfell said."For me you are perfect.They envy on you,your beauty,charming,milky skin,dimple smile,burgundy waving hair and everything I see on you is perfect."

Aurora inhaling and sigh.She didn't bother about her own personal.One word she can said that 'Thank you,God for lean me this perfect body.' Her friend spoke back."Are you in your dream?" She snapped her finger right front of Aurora face.

"We're in cafeteria school eating our lunch.Have you notice Mrs Barton wasn't in here today."

"Duh! Who cares about her anyway.Haven't you hear me?"

"About what?"

She snorts."Seriously you didn't hear me aren't you." Aurora shakes her head no.Theres a reason why she didn;t hear Misty;because she wearing her earphone for herself entertain.Classical music like 'The Phantom the Opera' music with others genres she hear inside her phone."You joking!"

"I don't have a time to hear your compliment about my figure.Wasting time if you said that to me."

Her friend chuckled."No wonder they named you Freak." She sipped her drink."Stop shutting yourself away from people around you,Aurora.You can't just life in your own world,think about how your mother feeling." She breath."Get out from your own world then knowing people around you."

"If they want to be friend with me,they should get to know me better." She pointed around,continue."Look around you.Wasting their time bullying,pranking and what so ever they did.Why can't they let them alone.Worthless thing they do spending their time having fun for nothing." She breath."Most of them died for it."

"Are you judging them?"

"Wasn't judging them.You should hear the news lots of students like us died because they been bully,haunting your life,messing up with your life and then you end up by dying.I bet parent this lately wanted to see their child grown brainy teenagers being a mature person.Bullying people as the same like a childs fight for over a toys.Just don't like it."

She clearly see Misty nod herself,maybe her word make her bestfriend realise what teenagers now doing to kill someone to another.Aurora purred her lips.At the same time theres middle of the table where the mean girl group use to seat with bunch of the handsome boy circling round them;like a princess living inside the castle and seat on the Iron throne to command their wishes.

Aurora studies them again."Bunch of Bitch and whores living among us." She muttered heard by Misty,she continue."Our male teacher obsessed with them,they tried to get one of them slept with.Does i mentioned it before?" Now her friends know whom Aurora mentioned to."Did i."

"You talking about them." She pointed."Clearly enough.They like to.Just the way it is." She breath."Waiting to be fucked up!"

Aurora snorts."Their still virgin? thought they wasn't."

"They maybe a whores but they not kind of that idiot bitch whom willing surrender theirself toward a man,a boy to be fucked up." She breath again."Still.Their waiting for the right one.

Aurora look down back on her plates,moment second later she hear a chaotic argument between the mean girl and nerding glassy girl.She's look up and watched the scene for a while till one of the bitches slapped the nerding girl face.

"Aurora! She kidding me!" She tried to chase her from behind as she sudden pushed the chair away from her in anger she marched foward them."Please don't punched one of their face." Her wishes dream come true,Aurora did punched one of the face.She look stumbled on her back grunting and the boys whom circling around them not wanting to fight back as they know who Aurora is.

"If you messed with her,that mean you messed up with me,Olivia." Aurora locked her eyes to them."Wanna fight me.Bring it on!" They quickly run of their life leaving Aurora and the glassy nerd girl behind,she helped her."Are you alright?"

"Thanks.People in here just afraid of you aren't they."

She smile."They fear me.I bet you just moved in here." Aurora extend her hand."Aurora.Aurora Eleena Fernandez." She smiled.

"Wilma.Wilma Murray."

After school,Aurora being called by the Principal inside the office.She sank her body on chair while her eyes look around the room for nothing or maybe she trying to avoid the Principal who sat right front of her.The principal clear throat.

"I hear what you doing today Miss Fernandez.Miss Bate came to me and told me everything."

"Include what she did toward,Miss Murray?"

The principal blink his eyes."I don't know what are you talking about.Miss Murray?"

"That mean she didn't tell you everything happen today,Mr Patterson." She's locked her eyes on him."She slapped her,Mr Patterson.She slapped her like she somekind pulling her hair for no reason;that Murray girl is innocent,she's just like to be alone till..Her."

"So you decide to punched Miss Bate face."

"She deserved it!" The principal trying to argue her back,but sudden he'd lose his word of Aurora word."Don't think I'm kind a freak student in here,Mr Patterson.I know you like Miss Bate and you willing to do anything to protect.But the mean time what your doing is full of guilt."

"Are you threathing me,Miss Fernandez?" His tone in anger and she's not afraid of him.

Aurora shakes her head with smirk."I'm not.Just to put your place between you and Miss Bate." Her smirking never left upon her red lips as she continue."You have a wife and child she bear risking her life for you.But you? You take this advantage stabbing your wife back having an secret love with Miss Bate that she didn't you obsessed with her much,you stalking her." She chuckled and continue."Look at you Mr Patterson.She's like your daughter and you like her father.What if she find out and her family find out and you will lose your job forever;no one wouldn't dare take you as their workers till your last breath."

"I still don't know what are you talking about." She can see his sweating started to dripped both side of his cheek.His guilty will revealed if she told.

She pushed the chair gently and rose up from there she walk toward the door as look over her shoulder."Considered today that Miss Bate and me is fooling around or rather lose your job to protect her."

"You fucked threathing me Miss Fernandez!"

She caught his eyes,his eyes full in anger toward her.She doesn't care what happen to her next but she brilliant about being manipulate people like Mr Patterson for sake of their life."Just considered it.If you do something to hurting me,I will never let you go Mr Patterson.Sake of your life and your family life in the hand of mine." She turn the knob."Have a nice day Mr Patterson." Then she close the door behind only hear clanking,banging,glass shattered on the floor behind the door;she did make her own Principal lose his mind of her word.And she win the battle.

Later evening,Aurora sat on the swing seat waiting for someone with smiled.She's alone,swung the swing alone as she sat.Till the bell ring and she began to hear crowded voice from the inside of the building.In second she greet with hugs a little girl age Five running foward her,Isabella.Aurora little sister.

"How's your school today?"

"Painting.I made an Elephant." Little Isabella show Aurora her drawing.She amused to see her sister drawing."Can we ate ice cream before going home,Aurora."

She bit her lips."Mom said no Ice cream till we come home."

"Please." Little Isabella do her puppy face making Aurora hugs her more tightly.

"Okay,but first we must buy our Ice cream near at the bus station so then we're are not running late to be home."

"Okay." Little Isabella smile.And the two sister walk hand to each other.

After buying an Ice cream,the two sister sat on the bench waiting for the bus to picked them up.While she eating an ice cream there someone whom had been watched her since she buy the ice cream;finishing her last lick of the ice cream she look up opposite of the road there's a man stood watching her.His hair look short blond,tall,broad shoulder looks like he'd wearing a shield or battle suits and white wings behind his back.Huge wings could blocking the view for where he's standing.She blinked her eyes over and over again to see clearly view of what she see.

"Aurora?" She look down at little Isabella."Who you stares for?" She shakes her head then back to the road wheres the man stood.Gone! Her eyes look for him round still no sight of him.Are she lose her mind like Mr Patterson."Aurora!?"

"I'm fine,Little Isabella." She breath heavily and saw the bus coming over."Come on.Our bus is here finish your Ice cream."


	3. The Archangel Love Chap's Two

In Heaven,Aurora been watch by truly had love her more than her own family,Anael.Yes he did appear right front of her in Earth and yes he did watch her buying her ice cream and little Isabella and yes.He's the one Aurora saw at the bus station.Anael came back with smile as he seen her.She make him happier Archangel among the others.

"Are you watching her again,Anael?"

The only His asked him.Anael nod his head."She's beautiful.She grown up so perfectly as you created.I saw her alongside with little Isabella eating and they waited for their returning." Anael smiled again."How long I've never seen her,how long I longing to hold her in my arm again."

"You've been watch her,Anael.Cosidered your eyes holding her."

"Its different.By through my eyes and my arm is different.My eyes can looked at her but I cannot touched her,my arm can holding her.If you doesn't gives me a eyes at least you could gives me a arm;so then I could hold her forever without seen her." Without looking up at the only His,he spokes back."Have you ever fallin in love or love someone you love."

"I love all of my creation,Anael.That include you.You are one of my creation and the others.What's the different? Because my love toward my creation never ever last."

Slowly Anael look up at the only His face."How? How can you love every of your creation."

"Easy.No hatred."

"But you create Hell and Demon."

"I create so then Humanity can choose between good and bad.I wasn't like to see all my creation living in Hell because of their Sin.My creation is perfect,like you said Anael.Head,arm,legs and everything that include brain.They should choose wisely between it."

Anael still don't understand what the only His said about the creation,about Humanity,Earth,Heaven and Hell.He's still need an answer what he wants to know."The demon you created brought them to Hell.Isn't it one of your creation."

"True.The demon not to be bowed on me,they disobey me.Hell.Is the place they belongs."

Anael stares."What about Adam and Eve? Does they do to them till you sending them to Earth."

"Adam possessed a body of light,identical to the light created by me on the first day.He's alone in here so I gives him Eve to completed him.The serpent approached Eve rather than Adam because Adam had heard the word of me with his own ears,whereas Eve had only his report;Eve tasted the fruit and knew at once that she was doomed to death,and said to herself that it was better she trick Adam into eating so that he too would die,and not take another woman in her place.But Eve thought is wrong.I sending Adam and Eve down to earth together;they shouldn;t ate that fruit and they shouldn't listen to Demon."

Anael blinked."That's how the Demon possessed Humanity to Hell.By the Demon word they do a bad thing just like the Demon trick Adam and Eve.And you banishing them away from 'Garden of Eden' because of the Demon possessed."

"When Adam and Eve ate of the fruit they were ashamed and covered their genitals, identifying the place from which the first sin was passed on to all succeeding generations.Unless my creation repent themself.I've forget everything of what they done;I don't like to see my creation living in Hell with them.I wanted to see them with me in here."

"Sound like the Earth born of cruel living things."

"I've never created to be that one,Anael."

Anael take his wings off away from the only His with bowed.He's alone till one of the others Archangel came to him."I hear you talked about Adam and Eve.Why sudden?"

"It just talked,Gabriel."

"Just talked.You will never forget about that baby aren't you,Anael.She's grown up I can tell." Anael locked his eyes on Gabriel in anger,he'd stop him."Aah-aah.Don't get me wrong,Anael.Don't fought with me because of her.Theres someone wanted to see you back where you came from.He's waiting and I'm here just sending you a message." Then Gabriel gone.

Anael take his wings off again back to where him and the only His having a small talked.He'd looked round.Nothing.Does Gabriel trick him for no reason.But then he saw a man sat on the bench humming a secret lullaby song that he hear before.The same lullaby song Aurora was a baby back then.He approached.

"Mr Fernandez?"

The man is Aurora father.Anael take a seat beside him."I hear you talked about my daughter."

"My apologies if I did."

The father chuckled."No-no its fine.How is she doing?"

"She's eating ice cream with little Isabella as usual." Anael breath."I knew the song.The song you humming it;I remembered when she were little."

Aurora's father smile in blushed."It's was Aurora favourite lullaby song when she was a child.Me and my wife use to sing for her before sleep,she's so beautiful with her tiny finger wraps on my hand as I see her grown up become a beautiful women;but my chance to life with her is too short.An accident took me.I will not forgive myself for abandoning my family like that."

"I can't change what His made Mr Fernandez.Humanity born for reminding of Him.The way Humanity born and the way Humanity came back for Him.Ashes with ashes.That i can't change."

He's cried."I missed them.I missed to kissed my daughter and my wife." He cried again."But what can I do.I must return where'd I belong." He patted Anael."You love my Aurora."

"I love her since she came to you till now.This place she's belong before His sending her down to Earth with you two." He sigh."I watch her,protect her that you didn't know."

"Can you life in Earth?"

Anael stares on his eyes."I didn't thought about it and I didn't know if the Archangel like us can life in Earth among the Humanity.There's lot of thing to learn." He sigh again."I don't know anything about Earth.I'd just saw how the Earth is that's all I know."

"Haven't you tried to learn."

"I tried.But i won't think isnecessary because I'm the Angel.I don't have to learn anything about Earth;just watch.And i watch how Humanity like them almost forgotten about their creation,God." He look around."They forgot how to prayed."

Aurora's father nod with sigh."That's how it work.They forgot everything."

"If i had to choose I choose to stay in Earth with Aurora.I'm not replacing your but I want to protect and love her dearly.If you allowed me I protect your wife and little Isabella."

"Then you willing it to be an Fallen angel." Anael stares up at Aurora's father face,thought what his mean by that."If you be part of our Humanity kind.Will you be able to come back in here?"

Anael inhaling,he shakes his head known nothing."I don't know if I was able to come back in here after what I did to choose Earth than my place.I wasn't know if I able to forgive myself,losing my place..my beautiful south."

"Then you must think very deeply Anael before you choose to stayed in Earth.I don't think the others Archangel able forgive you or accept your decision;its hard to choose between love,passion and need.That why God gives Humanity like us a brain to think and choose wisely before made a decision."

Anael nod understand,he spokes up back."And that how Humanity said if I choose wrongly,I'm a fool."

"Correct."


	4. The Archangel Love Chap's Three

"I LOVE YOU PAPA" - Aurora Eleena Fernandez

She sank herself on the chair not wanted to to eat her food, she played the food using steel fork inside her plate.She totally losing her appetite for no reason.Her mother notice what she did and little Isabella also played with her food.

"Isabella stop.Stop playing your food.Food for eat not playing." Aurora's mother then look up at her."Are you not hungry,Aurora.You're hardly touched your food."

Aurora shakes her head."I'm not hungry for meatloaf."

"Well,even we stayed in three it is leftover night we have steak,pasta,bacon what are you hungry for?" Gently she pushed her plate,almost she pushed the chair her mother stop her."I know what you think,Aurora.He's my husband too.What happen to our family we have to accept it with all our heart;losing someone we love is like a stack through our heart and its hurt with pain we must to forget.We can't blame our destiny."

She then rosing up from the chair she walk then look over her shoulder."If you need anything I'd be in my room,Mom." Then she climbing upstairs.As she close the door behind,she walk toward the window.She stares up at the sky.

"I missed you,Papa." She sigh heavily."Why you leave me like this? why don't you take me with you.This is unfair for me,Papa.Why?" Her word like she talked with the sky and the sky hear her,without her knowing the sky did hear her without word.

Later the night,Aurora's in her deep sleep.In her dream she met her father.The same smiled never left upon his lips he hugs her tightly and kissed her forehead.He smile again."My sweet little Aurora.Are you sad?"

"You abandoned me in here alone."

"I wasn't abandoning you,Aurora.You have your mother and little Isabella with you.How can you said you're alone."

Aurora shakes her head with tears,her father wiped it for her."This is unfair.This is so unfair.Take me father;take me with you.I wanna life with you,my life in Earth its over.They hate me,they fear me.Take me with you Papa."

"No one fear you my sweet little Aurora.They respect you,you protect weak people from harm.I'm so proud for what you did." He cares her cheek with small kissed."I must go now Aurora,send my love to your mother and little Isabella.But you must remember one thing that my dead is been written before I born that you must accept it.I choose to see you grown and I did;you grown perfectly before I close my eyes forever." Aurora's father cried."If you missed me,visit me at my graves and I'll always be with you my sweet little Aurora."

Before she could speaks or hugs him more her father already gone from her sight.She jolt from her bed calling out her father name with tears."I missed you,Papa."

"Thank you for allowed me to see her,Anael."

Anael shakes his head in smile."Wasn't me,Mr Fernandez.The god always give a chance toward His creation."

"She seems upset about my dead,my own daughter begged me takes her life and she wants to life with me in here.Follow my heart I will but I can't do that.Been selfish if I take my own daughter life without seeing her grown more beauty,seeing her graduate,having her first job,marriage and child."

"Every father want to see their daughter happiness."

Moment later,Anael sat alone.He close his eyes didn't realise Michael another Archangel came to met him alone.He sat beside Anael without smile,he patted Anael shoulder."I know what you think,Anael." Anael eyes wide open,he stares at Michael face as he continue."You wanna life in Earth with her."

"Can i,Michael?"

"If Gabriel find out he will kill you." He breath."He's the leader among the Angels and we his brother."

Anael nod."I've never seen your smiled.Why?"

"Since Hell exist I'd never smile." He patted Anael back curiously he wanted to know how special Aurora to him."She drive you crazy I think;shall I visit her by myself if I'm not busy in here."

"They can see you,Michael."

He shakes his head."Just her,Anael.Non of them barely seen us with their sharp eyes.Have you forgotten what we are?"

"I'd never forget what we are,Michael."

Month later in Xavier High School day.Aurora gazing out her eyes outside the window class.She hear nothing from inside of the class as she been dream all by herself;she doesn't hear Misty word too.

"Hey Josh! Would you like to be part of the team tonight?"

One of their male student student nod."So you're going.I heard this place tonight gonna be awesome,no cops,no parents aren't coming to catch us.Private.Away from town;if we died no one couldn't found us there."

"Sound awesome.Who's the host?"

Josh sank his body on chair with heavily breath he know Misty will hate him if he told who will be the Host of the party."That bitch and her group claimed over."

"No shit! How's that possible don't tell me that party is her."

"Her cousin party actually that's why she theres.Why you guys so worry about it if that bitch become the host party." He sigh."I know we all know that we hate her just come on.Forget her and enjoyed the party." He glance over at Aurora whom still in her dream."Is she going to?" He pointed at her.

Misty take a glance of Aurora then back to Josh."I'll make sure she coming with me.And that party would be the worst party ever if that bitch still alive."

"I think I should stayed home." Aurora answer as sudden."You guys think I didn;t hear what you two talk about."

Misty quickly take a seat front of her with pleading puppy face."It would be e on.We're young and strong deserve to be fun." Before she could answer,the principal Mr Patterson came inside their class,as he entered his eyes locked on Aurora."What the Hell is he doing in here." Whisper Misty to whom hear her."

"Morning,please take your seat." He'd smile,Aurora stares on his face."Miss Fernandez,long time no see."

She smirking."You got problem with that?" All the class turn to look at Aurora."I think we are not am I Mr Patterson." She smirk.

"I think not." He then pay attention toward the class."Now class today theres new teacher whom I would like to introduce and he's will teach all of you starting today."

All sudden the student grunting and growled,Misty raise her hand curiously."Is it about Mr Gosworth? I'd didn;t see him in his table." The student started to chattering to each other not include Aurora."

"You are correct Miss Melina.Mr Gosworth is no longer with us since two days.Family matter that I couldn't stop him but I replacing him with someone whom capable to take care all of your learning."

All the student tilted their neck waiting as their principal asked the new teacher entered the class.And he did.Aurora take a look up at the new teacher and she studies him.Her thought know that she already met him somewhere the same short blond hair,taller,broad shoulder but he's not wearing any shield suit nor had a wings behind his back.Who is this man?

"Hello,My name is Mr Anael Ryan.Your new English teacher." He smile.


	5. The Archangel Love Chap's Four

"When I was a little girl, my mother would remind me each night before bed to be sure to open my heart to God,for he was kind,merciful and just.Things changed after my father left us years later,leaving her to raise me and my sister alone in a little place we called it HOME.She never talked about a kind and merciful God again.Instead she spoke of a prophecy.Of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of Mankind would be decided.One night I finally got up the courage to ask my mother why God had changed,why was he mad at his children."I don't know," she said,tucking the covers around me,"I guess he just got tired of all the bullshit." - Aurora Eleena Fernandez

One month before,An alley way in late night.A dark figure in tattered trench coat tumbles onto the pavement,hands out to slow the impact.A beat then slowly he climbs to his feet,recovering from what seems to have been quite a fall.He has chiseled features,shaved head,deep-set eyes.Looks like he's been through one Hell of a fight.His name,we will come to know,is Anael.He quickly checks out his surroundings,nothing but brick walls above him,Where'd this guy jump from?

A rumble of thunder then rain starts to hammer down.Seems to motivate him.Anael pulls his overcoat tight around his body and dashes toward the mouth of the alley.He reaches the street just in time to see a fleet of police cars tearing around the corner,sirens wailing,heading this way.He reels back into the alley way,ducks down behind a trash dumpster,as the blue and red light of the police cars whip past.Anael waits for the lights to disappear,then he pulls a massive ornate knife from his jacket.Considers it grimly.Runs his finger along its edge.Blood beads up.Razor sharp.

Anael begins to peel off his overcoat,revealing his bare chest underneath and skin literally covered with Dark tatoos.Hard to see what they are in this light.As his coat falls to the ground, we drift over to the brick wall behind him where we see Anael's shadow crouch over,and then two large shapes unfold from his back,stretching up into what are unmistakably.The shadow of WINGS.The rain pounds harder,as if punishment from the Heavens.The glint of the knife coming down fast.A horrendous sound of flesh tearing away from bone.The bloody knife clattering to the pavement followed by Anael's ungodly scream rising up from the alley way.And then silence;close on the gutter,as blood begins to flow freely,mixing swirling with the rain.

Aurora's jolt from her class chair as Misty from her side tapping her shoulder,whispering something that she should know before shr on her dreamt again."Seems the new teacher had crushed on you on his first day teaching." She pointed.The two girl glance at the front wheres he sat his eyes still locked on Aurora in smile.

"His in delusional."

"Delusional is that what you saying." Misty giggled."You think he's like you too? having his own dreamt."

Aurora shrugged."Then asked him."

"Oh i will.But not now."

At sudden the bell school rang time for having their lunch.Aurora hear the crowd of student chattering and walk at the hallway straight to the locker before heading to cafeteria.

"Okay.See next class." said Anael.And he watched Aurora walk passed him out from the class.With smile he follow her behind but not to cafeteria,he's going to man lavatory taking his own business.

One month before as Anael in Earth,at Heaven Michael and Gabriel take their argument and the only God listening to them."You sending Anael down to Earth.Why!?"

"Gabriel.Before you said anything remember who you talked to."

"I know.But this isoutrageous.An angel life among with human,fall in love with human doesn't make sense."

Michael shakes his head."And you hunting him down there."

"I must.This is part our job am I correct you,Michael.No angel life among human!"

Michael and Gabriel look up at the only God with patient;the God said."I created you both.In earth all of them is my creation.I allowed Anael to get what his want but theres a condition he must take;and he accept it."

"So you allowed him life with them,among human."

"I didn't said he will life with them forever.Not until you starting the war attacking him,Gabriel.He's hurt and pain you gives him.He's lucky with my helped he'd survive by his own for the first time like Adam and Eve.Life together among with my creation;he slept,he ate,money,health,home,shower and he should hide his wings and you broke his wings that he must cutting it."

"That because you keep this secret away from me!"

Gabriel want to attack but Michael stop him before is too late."Gabriel stop! Remember who you are.This is God you argue for,he'd can do whatever he want toward his creation and you can't stop it with your own." He look up at the God with apologies on behalf Gabriel."Forgive him.He's out of his react."

"You too kind,Michael.I'm okay with it." The two angel stares as the God spokes back."I've believed when the time is come Anael must come back in here,as for you Gabriel." the God pointed."You can visit him if you want that include you,Michael.But?"The two Angel stares again."No war between the Angel."

"Thank you." said Michael but not Gabriel.He's still in his tempered."I'll make sure Gabriel not to do that with his tempered."

The god smile."Don't get tempered with me,Gabriel.Give him a chance to life and know her better.He love her much that you can't stop him,he will risked his life to protect what he's love soon you will know the truth."

"I don't want to know the truth.I want to know what makes you send Anael down there."

Back to present,later night.The two girl arriving at the party Misty talked about.She and the others whom involve having their own fun but not Aurora;she's hate it."This is stupid!"

"Just pretending to be fun.Aurora." She look around."This is great I think and it would be great if that bitch with her bitches not be an Host for this party tonight."

"Suit yourself,she owns everything remember."

Meanwhile at somewhere place in Church.Anael prayed to God of his kindness giving him a chance to get close with his Aurora but theres a condition before the God himself sending him down in here.He'd did battling with Gabriel after he find out and he's too the one who broke his wings that he had to cut it.He look up.

"Forgive for my Sin if I did wrong today,my Lord.Forgive my sin for this passed month I'm staying in here and forgive me everything." He bowed,an minute prayed his heart sudden not feeling so good.Like something told him that Aurora's in her trouble.What could that be? he hold his chest and breath."My lord.My chest in pain is it?"

Back to the party."I'm out! I can't breath in here."

"Oh you should." Sudden one of the party guest spokes to them in fear."You two shouldn't be in here with your two age.This is not your place."

Aurora curious,she spokes back."What do you mean?"

An second the sound of the police cars tearing around the whole place,sirens wailing,heading this way.All the guest and student whom involved in this party started to panic with fear till one of them shouts telling them they arrived to take all of them down and the party is illegal by the law.

"RUN!"


	6. The Archangel Love Chap's Five

"Everynight and day as I sleep on my bed.I wished my papa came to me with smile and hugs;and then he takes me come with him.Take my life and I never longer stayed in Earth." - Aurora Eleena Fernandez

Low voice,incisive,and subtle,outisder the room with Aurora.The ghostly whiteness of her complexion is offset by the green pillowcase upon which her waving hair is spread like a diabolic halo,she's ruined beauty.Aurora opens her eyes.

"You awake?"

She breath inhaling her own,she try to sat up from where she laid but didn't budge as she grunted when her body suddenly feel shoot pain all over that she didn't understand what exactly happen to her these day.Her eyes look around the room then confirming herself that the room wasn't her room.Where is she anywhere?

"Do not worries young lady.Your in Hospital and safe." The nurse smile.

She blinked her eyes."What happen to me and why I'm in here all sudden."

"You don;t remember?" Aurora shakes her head as the nurse continue."Nor even the night you with your friends."

She shakes her head again, totally not remembered what happen that night."My friend is she alright?"

"She's fine.But you." The nurse asked again."You hit your body hard down on the ground."

"All i know I was in the party with her and everything is chaos,people's starts to running and we two running inside the wood and.." She then feel her head so much hurt,she breath heavily as her head poke sharp through inside she lean back on bed,the nurse calm her down and asked her to rest lots.

"I'll tell them that you awake." The nurse then left the room.

She slowly close her eyes till someone burst inside greets her."Aurora.I'm happy you still alive,you drive me crazy."

"Its only yesterday I've been sending to Hospital."

Misty blinked her eyes then she giggle."Yesterday? are you lost your mind.It been three day since the party happen;and you been unconscious till now you awake."

"Th--three da--days?"

Misty shook her head. "Yes.What did you remember that night."

"The party,and we ran inside the woods."

"Yes,and you fall deep inside the hole whatever hole I don't know I try to reach you but they push me as they ran and is night I barely seen anything." Aurora gasping her head start to hurting again."Im sorry,Aurora."

"Then who bring me in here?"

Misty shrugged."I don't know.I got call from your mother and she totally pissed on me because I left you just like that."

"Wasn't your fault I'm fall."

"Duh! She almost chocked me to death.Then i tell her the truth what happen and she warned me not bring you there or any wild party involved your life.I swear your mother some kind big sick worrying to lose you."

Aurora sigh close her eyes,without look on Misty face she spokes."Because she already lose someone she loves."

A weeks later,the day in school."Ladies! pick up your Tits,get your position he's almost here."

One of the girl shouts,panting she lean a while at the frame door then everyone hurried their feet sat back on their chair not included Aurora nor Misty whom already on their chair.

Aurora slumped her forehead on top of her table,while Misty have a small talk with Josh."We almost got kill!"

"Wasn't my fault.No one knows what happen, supposed they don't maybe someone did blown the Party secret place."

Before she could speaks more,Anael entering the class with worries sick deep inside his heart but face he must shown his smile as usual.Handsome,broad shoulder, tall, masculine English teacher put all his things down on the table.He greet them.

"Class,i suspected Miss Fernandez is back and alive." He stare on her."Miss Fernandez?"

She slowly up her head then sank her body on chair without look at him, she said."I'm here, Mr Ryan."

"Are you alright? or should you stayed couples of day for your healthier."

"I'm fine and I don't need it thank you."

Anael gives her fake smile as he continue."In that case, welcome back.As my advised.If i find out one of you having or going wild party against the law;you gonna face me in my office.Is that clear!?" He'd said with hard tone.

"Since when our English teacher become more protective? but to whom?" said Misty in whispered.Aurora and all the student began their lesson.

Evening later as usual,Aurora picked up little Isabella in school.Her smile wide as her arm wide open to hug little Isabella."What do you do today, Isabella?"

"Anything, I got kissed by Mrs Taylor on my forehead."

"Really,why?"

Little Isabella giggle."Because today I make her smiled.She was crying for no reason and I make her smile."

"Wonderful.I'm sure I could get a kiss from you on my forehead." suddenly little Isabella bend Aurora down at her level then kiss her big sister forehead.She smile and asking more and little Isabella did."There,that's better."

The two sister held each other hand,till their stop at the bus station and arrived at their neighbourhood.The two sister talk till Aurora eyes locked into someone she know back in school.Anael.

"Aurora are you alright? why we stop walking our house just front of us and mama waiting for us.There see, she's waiting but who's with her." little Isabella pointed.

Aurora held little Isabella hand tightly continued their walk.Quickly little Isabella running inside the house without greeting her mother as they got home.Aurora stand between her mother and Anael.

"Oh,Aurora.Your back.This is Mr Ryan our neighbour.Why don't we notice?" Her mother giggling."He been our neighbour about a month why we didn't saw him walk in or out." Aurora shrugged as she stares her eyes on Him.Her mother notice."Why you staring Mr Ryan like that,Aurora."

"Because he's the English teacher in my school that's why I'm staring at him right now."

Her mother chuckled."Is that true? what an pleasant.Is my daughter alright, Mr Ryan."

"She been a good girl in my class and others.Nice to see you again in here, Miss Fernandez." He smile."I life beside your house how coincidence."

She smirk."Very coincidence, Mr Ryan." Aurora turns her feet walk inside the house,she climbing upstairs straight to her room taking a peak behind her window curtain whereas still Anael and her mother talking to each other."Pervert!" She growled seeing her mother began to be such a lady for no reason.As she already fall in love with Him? they two just met.

She thought,as sudden Anael look up at where she stand and he smile excuse himself back to his house.Aurora watch him till he get inside the house and to his room;she then hear her mother heavy footsteps climb the stairs and lean at the frame door.

"Such a gentleman English teacher.I bet they had crush on Him in school."

"Most of them, why? are you getting jealous."

Her mother chuckled."I'm still love your father, Aurora.Well we see.I can't talk much about it,if your teacher had feelings on me what can I stop."


	7. The Archangel Love Chap's Six

Later night,after showering,dinner,fun time alone;Anael slowly take his step straight toward his room.He slumped hard his body on bed then close his eyes to sleep.But in second his nose smell something he reminding for,a smell he been missed and hear a flapping wings inside his room;he smile without open his eyes he spokes.

"Nice to see you in here,Michael." He'd take a one peek eyes with smirk he see Michael stand front of him.He giggle."Is Gabriel here too?"

"Wasn't.How's your life in Earth,Anael."

He sat up from bed,his eyes stares at the window for a while then back to Michael.He nod."Perfect i think." He breath."Lots of thing you must learn in here I was lucky my brain could catch up all of these human kind.Quite wild you'll see."

"Rough,Anael.I saw everything.More and more sins they became."

Anael then rosing up from bed,he walk and lean his back at the window framed exactly facing Aurora room whom in her deep sleep.He had watch her like he did before she born to Earth.Watch her doesn't mean Anael watching her naked body,he wanting too but this is against by the Heaven if he did.Sins and punishment he'd will receive and God see everything.

"God let me to see you anytime,anywhere include Gabriel and the others.I didn't bring Gabriel with me because I know he will hurt you twice like he did before."

Anael chuckled."He did,Michael.I broke own wings.Hurt,pain but when I was thinking about her and sudden all my pain were gone." He look over his shoulder stares on Michael face with smile."She life over there." He pointed,Michael take his step foward and stand beside Anael.His eyes look where'd the finger pointed."She's asleep right now,Michael."

"Of course is night already.How you get all of this? English teacher? home ? what an extrodinary learning you did.For a month you seems so common all this place.Is it Him helped you."

He nod his head again stares back at Aurora window room."Like i said I'm lucky." He then locked his eyes on Michael with sadness face,Michael look pity on him,he spokes."You saw everything Michael and I'm failed."

"What are you talking about Anael.I thought everything were good."

"Yes,and I failed to protect her." He cried."You saw how she sleep for three days without wake in Hospital.Several bruises,broken and blood.I' lose my mind when I saw her unconsious laying deep down inside the hole she fell in."

Michael patted his back smile."You safe her life while her friend can't.You feel her that's why you there,is like both of your heart been attached together;whenever happen to her you will feel it but not her.Because she not our kind."

"Gabriel? is he still mad at me." He stares on Michael eyes."Does he?"

"He almost cursing who created Him.Of course he mad at you Anael;what kind of us not having that feeling.Remember who's the one who broke your wings." Michael gives Anael last patted as a brother with smile he said again."I must go.You need rest just the way all human kind did,different like us." He stop Anael stares on his face."We don't sleep."

In weekend day,Aurora at the backyard alone.She wears blue short jeans with white singlet can see her red bra through it,hair tied back;bending down she's do her gardening routine.She didn't count how many hours she been sit there,she's like flowers especially Roses.

"I'm bored.Let's go shopping."

"I'm not in the mood." She said,"Asked my mom she will and Isabella too."

Misty snorts."Your mother almost chocked me now I must invited her to go shopping with me.Are you insane?"

"I' think I'm not." Aurora look up she look over her shoulder."She'll fine with it.Beside wasn't you whom make me like this."

"Of course wasn't me but I asked you come to the party with me and of course your mother hundred percent still mad at me." She breath."I don't want it.'ll rather kissed the toilet sit." Then her eyes look around the neighbourhood."I'm off.Make sure your mother doesn't know I'm in here talking with you or else."

Misty gives Aurora gently patted on her back then she's took off to nowhere while Aurora resuming her gardening alone again.In moment minute later she thought Misty came back again talking,bablling about her boring routine;she smiled knowing Misty stood at the same spots she stand before.Without look over her shoulder neither look up or look her back;Aurora said.

"Back so soon?" She giggling."Why,still on your boring mood." She giggling again."Just helped me in here will you." She laugh.Not know the person whom stand behind her is not Misty she think but Anael himself.

From her back he stood,Anael smile so widely as his eyes stares at her beautiful curving back body that he'd never thought the same baby he had know before were grown become a most beautiful creatures he'd never seen.Thank to God whom created her like this.He know one day the baby he had love for will meet him again but just she don't remember anymore about him.

"Misty, helped me take that watering can it just over there."

She pointed,Anael shakes his head back to reality hearing her order and quickly he took the watering can wheres she pointed."Quickly." She's said again.Anael again stood behind her very closely,bending down one of his knee;his front body almost touches her back and the watering can he hand it to her.Aurora takes the can and realise of the hand she touched for and it wasn't Misty hand.

Her eyes widen she accidently jumped to front but her wrist been caught from behind and jumped to front again;stumbled she look up who the hand and person belong to."What the Hell!" Her eyes still widen continue."What are you doing in here,Mr Ryan." She stares him with cursed."Are you trying to touched me with purposed God dammit!"

"I'm afraid I hates when you starting cursing the God names whom gives you life,Aurora!" She's stop,knowing she had mistakes about cursing.She wants to cursing him but sudden the names of God spilled out from her lips."I hated it,Aurora.Don't do that again."

She blinked."Since when you started called me by my first name?"

"Starting now,Aurora.Now and forever." She want to argue back but Anael caught her tongue."Never ever if I suddenly or hear right front of me about you cursing the God name that I won't forgive you and you will received your punishment from me as your English teacher."

"How bad it is?"

He smile."Very bad." He smirked but that doesn't mean Aurora giving up upon his word.

"I'm not afraid of you.I don't care who you are or what.I'd just don't afraid anything since he died.My heart broken and I don't have any heart for mercy." She stood up dusting her clothes she look at him."You better walk back to your house afraid my mother will see you in here and she will non stop asking you about me how I behave in school."

She walk and again Anael stop him."I'm afraid that's not gonna happen between me and your mother,Aurora."

"Why not,she will."

Anael then smile for no reason he spokes back."Lets take a walk for a while,and show me what place should you recommended me to visit.I'm the new man in Town.Not so much I knew around your neighbourhood;with your guide I'll be more please."


	8. Archangel Love Chap's Seven

"Hit and run,he's in his way back home and sudden there's a drunk driver crushed him by the truck,he'd dies immediately before the police and the rescuer came." Anael stares her face as she wiped her tears remembered how her beloved father died by the truck whom hit his car and dies.He wanted to hold her in his arm,he wanted to wiped his tears with his own hand.

Back the day Aurora's father dies,Anael was there watch everything till the end.He tried to safe him but he had no power to against the God faith;and he must letting him go."That bastard served his sentence in Jailed but doesn't mean they could bring him back." She sigh continue."Its unfair for me."

"You judging the God faith?" He said,slowly she look up at his face."As a human of His kind we cannot judging of what He'd did.Our faith by the hand of God;and we can't changed it."

"Still,for me is unfair." She rose up wheres she sat with Anael."I'm going to Toilet.Wait in here."

He nod and watch her leave.He smiled.Notice the day is already in night how fast the day and time went. He wanted to spent quality time with her, he wanted to confess everything he keep deep inside his heart.He then felt something sat beside him, look up and shocked patted his chest and breath heavily.

"Such a stubborn child.Is she the same baby you cares for?" It was Michael who sat beside him on Aurora previous seat, after she left to do her business. "Having fun are you, Anael." He chuckled.

Anael nod."I almost thrown up to see that thing." His finger pointed at the Roller Coaster ride whereas the people screaming, shouting anf and laughing for no reason;maybe they in their fears, fun or sad no one know."Sure be you will enjoyed it."

"Haven't you tried?"

"I had no attention to ride that thing.I'm just happy she's walk with me which this place so?" He then sigh smiled a bit, continue."She said this place called Amusement Park wheres the people having their own fun time.Such a thing to learn, Michael."

The archangel sigh for nothing,Anael spoke back."What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing.Just wanna said Gabriel still mad at you and Azrael take another life again." Anael stares,he continue."A woman died in Raped a days ago I was there with him it was roughly and threat poor that woman.Four man get their goals control that woman and she died suddenly.You know Him,he 'd like that way." He sigh continue."Most tragic is that split woman."

Anael snort."She died long ago.People call her 'Black Dahlia' since that.Her dead quite interesting all over the states."

"Oh yes,I remember she came to us.Poor her;I made little visit her killers." Michael giggled."Of course no one can't see us but? I made it."

Before he could speaks more,Anael corner eyes saw Aurora already stood right front of him,he quickly take a look at her in shocked."Who you talking too?"

"I--I--I was-- I urmm." He turn to look at his side wheres Michael sat,and he's gone already then Anael back to her."No one.Just practise my next poem.Are you done?"

She snorts."Whatever.Is getting late we should go home.And you must take this responsible toward my mother she must be asking me."

"Don't have to worry about that.I'll promise everything is gonna be alright." He smiled.

At midnight,Anael laid on his bed while his mind flew toward the flashback wheres Aurora's father died on the road.He were there with Azrael,and he saw everything include to safe Him."You cannot take his life,Azrael.He belong to them."

"Are you judging me,Anael?" He chuckled continue."This is my job and my part as for you you cannot interfered my part.I know this man belongs to someone you love but his time as come and I must take him with me."

Anael trying to arguing back."Gives him a chance Azrael I beg you,please."

"I can't change his faith Anael you knew it already." He sigh,patted Anael shoulder calmy him down."I must take him with me right now.You'll will see him again up there,you don't have to worry about he's safe and the only you must worry about is your loves one." He gave Anael last patted before he approach toward Aurora's father whom waiting his life to be taken by Him.Azrael bending down to look into Aurora's father through his eyes with smiled he said."Is time,Fernandez.Are you ready to see your new life."

Anael can see how dirty,bleeding and more and more blood came out from his body,he felt sad but he can;t do anything to save him.Azrael is right,every humankind of His creation have their own faith which will they died soon but don't know when.

"My family--my Aurora --!?"

Azrael smiled again."You don't have to worry.Theres an Angel will take care of your Aurora's." With that,Azrael take his life and vanished into thin air leaving Anael behind, speechless.He stares on a lifeless death body of Aurora's father on the ground,in moment he saw bleeping blue, red light came foward with sound on it;it was big truck and small vehicles rushed foward.Noticing it came not for him but Aurora's father.Everything is chaotic,the police, the firefighter and rescue team rush over.Watch over for a moment and then slowly he's gone too.

He also remembered as the family hear the new about the man they love especially Aurora.She quite speechless with tears without sound, but not her mother whom already cried down on her knee after the news.He saw her running upstairs and slammed hard the door behind and cried down on her pillow while little Isabella known nothing of the emotion her mother and Aurora had that day.

He snap his thought sat back as his nose sniffing something familiar around hin and outside the house.A smell of Aurora and Gabriel.He stares at the window for a while before he's up and slide the curtain look around;yes his eyes caught her walks alone the neighbourhood but where? Gabriel? he didn't spots Gabriel around.Why is he here.Did he looking for him or Aurora.

Meanwhile for Gabriel,he known Anael can smell him,with his smirking he caught Anael precious takes her fresh air alone inside the wood.He'd been watch the neighbour since the argument between the God and Angel;he spots wheres Anael life,and he knew everything the way in and out.Slowly he approach as she stares straight the lakes of the abandon Miners, the blue lakes, with the moon and stars light through inside the water.

"I missed you, Papa."

He hear her whispered again with his smirk he stand behind her."Oh yes.He'd missed you too." Jolt.She turn to look behind her eyes wide and locked on him.Gabriel appearance looks normal in her eyes and others except the Angel and God."How sad the way he died,you don't have to worry about him he's safe with us." His smirk wide."Was it unfair? he died leaving you behind and you were hoping He'd took your life and live with your Papa together." He laugh."I don't think so."

"Who are you!?" She look around then facing him back."How -- how you get in here.Are you following me."

"Why should I followed you, Aurora.You lead me the way." Her eyes round,he continue."Should i helped you to see your, Papa?"

Before the two of them could speaks,Anael nowheres show up and protect Aurora by stand blocking her view by his body;he glance look over his shoulder asking her return back home, she wanting to argue but Anael caught her tongue."Just go,this is unfinishing business that you shall not hear anything.GO!"

Quickly she ran and he watched her till she safetly back home and she did.He then turn to look at Gabriel in anger."Long time no see I think.Are you enjoyed living in Earth, Anael."

"What do you want, Gabriel."

"Return." He smirk."Return the way you came from and us."

"You broke my wings, Gabriel!" He grit.

"You deserved it. You're lucky I didn't killed you and your precious.Her life in my hand."

Anael chuckled he stares him."You have no right to killed me, Gabriel neither her.You may broke my wings but you can't separate us apart.Didn't he tell you why I'am here."

"You two keep the secret from me.Michael support you include Him." He slowly approach foward."Is time I drag you back home." The two Angel almost getting into a fight, and sudden Michael stand between them to stop the fight between the Angel and God forbid it Heaven sake."Michael." Gabriel smirk again."You're e.Join me drag this Angel back to Heaven with us."

Michael shook his head no,he said."I'll think you're the one I should drag back to Heaven.He's waiting and know what you doing in Earth.He'd watch." He then turn to look at Anael."You shall return to your home too, Anael.Gabriel and I must return." He then glares at Gabriel."Shall we!?"

"As you wish, Michael.I'll see you around, Anael." And then the three Angel gone into thin air, Anael's back to his home while Michael and Gabriel back to Heaven.


	9. Archangel Love Chap's Eight

The next day,"I'm not hungry.What i tell you is truth.Theres a man followed me and there Mr Ryan and I don't know what happen then.He asked me to go home and there something I remember what he said."

"What!?"

She blinked."Unfinish business."

"What!?"

"That's what he'd said,I had nothing to do with it and he's unfinish business." She tapped her finger on the table and her mind thinks;she look at Misty back."Do you think our English teacher is a fake teacher?" Misty rolled her eyes she continue."Do you think he's probably a Gangsters or Mafia's leaders faking his ID or maybe he's the fugitive pretending to be a teacher."

Misty eating her last bite of sandwich,sipping her drink she said."You're a such an accusing, Aurora if he's the fugitive the police looking for him by now and his face all over the news.Don't be such a ridiculous and what are you doing middle of the night alone."

"Fresh air."

"Bullshit!" She snorts."Aurora please take this seriously okay walking inside the wood alone lucky he was there saving you and you should thanks for him."

"I know you had a crushed on him doesn't mean I have to apologise to him." Misty suddenly slapped Aurora arm hardly she growled glared at her."Shit! its hurt.You hurting me Bitch!" She shakes her head continue."Fine,if you said so I'll do apologise and doesn't mean I was wrong." Misty try to slapped her arm again but .."Stop! Fine.Is all my fault okay I was wrong there are you happy."

Misty smiled patted gently Aurora arm."That's my bitch."

Meanwhile up the sky the two angel Michael and Gabriel not arguing but a talk about last night happen between them and Anael in Earth.Michael stand there while Gabriel pacing around still not satisfied about it."Enough,Gabriel.Let him be.You know he's allowed to."

"Why you always winning his side, Michael."

He breath said."I'm not winning anything, Gabriel.He's allowed to and you had no reason to harm Aurora or Anael because of your anger.With that you almost made the Earth chaotic.The two angel fight? wheres your dignity as an Angel, Gabriel."

"You have no right talk about my dignity, Michael!"

"Then you must understand the problem." Gabriel sudden stop pacing around he stares,Michael spokes back."We all the same, Gabriel.With different duty as an Angel of God;we can't change anything of what God made toward his creation even us His angel." He sigh continue again."We have probably or maybe have a heart but you must understand how Anael feel toward that girl, he love her since she exist why cannot you support him."

Gabriel then march foward Michael with his gritting close up his face he said."Because is forbid no an Angel like us can feel love toward human.If this problem cannot stop then I 'll should do it by myself." He back away then gone to nowhere.

Back in earth wheres Aurora and Misty,they two saw their English teacher take his seat between the others teacher in Cafeteria.He talked with them but sometimes his eyes upon Aurora."Dude that's weird.He talked to them but his eyes on you." She giggle."What happen between you two?"

"That's what I'm saying I don't know."

After the lunch back in class Aurora gaze her eyes out the window.Saw the birds chirping like it talk to another birds, a tree starting to shakes like beingtickle by the cold wind, the cloud turns into cloudy like almost crying.Quiet environment for her inside the class.Anael was there to teaching toward the others student, noticing Aurora not paid any attention of what he taught, he called.

"Miss Fernandez?" Not bother to turning looking at him she sigh, as he spokes back."Meet me in my office, Miss Fernandez." Still no respone from her, as sudden her body feel weak with no doubt she collapse stumbled down on the floor and don't know what happen next.Panic reach his heart, Anael pushed the student away as he ran foward Aurora.He asked Misty."What did you do to her!?"

Misty shrugged."She were fine earlier I didn't do anything." She almost stumbled back a bit as Anael carried Aurora bridal styles in his arm straight toward the medic room.Theres he meet Mrs Lajuba the Indian woman whom married to English man, they had two son and daughter together.He pushed the door makes her jolt from her chair.

"Help me."

"Laid her down over there." She pointed at the empty bed as she get close to Anael."What happen?" She said, checking Aurora pulse, her breath, her eyes, her chest and what so ever.She look up at him."Well?"

"I don;t know.She suddenly collapse on the ground I thought theres something connected word her friend said but she said Miss Fernandez were fine earlier.What can I do to help you, Mrs Lajuba."

She smile patted his shoulder said."Theres nothing you have to worry about Miss Fernandez, Mr Ryan.She probably tired somehow and she need rest that's all or maybe she too missing of her Father.That's all I can said to you." She stares his face for a while continue."You should return to your class the others student must be waiting for you."

"But i can't just leave her in here.She need me."

"What do you mean she need you?" He blinked realise what he'd said shaking his head with fake smile."I'll call her mother as you return to your class."

He suggest said."I'll send her home don't bother her mother I living next door.She will shocked receive the news as you don't know she driving or do something could risking is life.Don't called her mother."

"You were right.I can't read the future, very well you had my permission to do so said to her mother nothing to worry about her daughter;she's fine.I'd wait in here till she's awake." She smile.

"Thank you."

Evening later, Aurora couldn't resist reject Anael invitation walk with him, she almost tripped herself and Anael is there helping her standing by herself.Slowly they walk home."Are you okay?"

"What do you think!?"

He smile."You hit your body hard on the ground.What happen? all I know you just stares outside the class window and sudden you --"

"I saw something that's makes me unconsious on the ground, I saw a dark place that I don't know where should I go.I trapped inside like was in the dark cages, I couldn't breath nor see but something approaching me." She said, as sudden Anael stop her from walking he asked and he get the answer."Hear a threathing voice I don't know who but I'm pretty sure is for me."

Anael know what Aurora mean for, she mean Gabriel.He came to her, threathing her.What is he want from Him? why Aurora being the victim? it had to be done.Tonight he will see Michael."Nothing happen to you, Aurora.Mrs Lajuba said you just tired that's all, with your tiredness your mind sudden act to be one a mental person; stop think of that alright.Nothing couldn't harm you in here as long you with me."

"WHAT!?"

Later night, Anael with Michael in Church alone wheres the Pastor going to somewhere inside the building, they can't see Michael sitting beside him.The two angel stares up at the Jesus Christ cross among with the other."That's all Gabriel said before he'd gone.You must be carefully and Aurora?"

"You don't have to worry about her Michael as long she with me and I watch her Gabriel couldn't do anything about it."

Michael nod understand he spokes back."I must discuss this with Him." He pointed at the cross of Jesus Christ continue."Gabriel is out of his outrageous to killed you both.How dare he as an Angel threathing His humankind like Aurora.We have a choice what we life even we're an Angel by His permission; and Gabriel can't forbid it what we choose."

"You tell him." Anael stares on Michael face."He won't listen to you nor me, he may broke my wings but he can't my heart by taking her away from me." He sigh continue."Gabriel wants a war between the Angel and he did.Just wait in patient soon the war between us will begun as he wish."

Now Michael locked his eyes on Anael."How you know?"

"By through Gabriel eyes I know what he want, Michael."


	10. Archangel Love Chap's Nine

"Mr Ryan?" All the student look at each others face questioning where could Anael been, yesterday he was here and now he don't.What exactly happen in here."Fernandez slept on the floor yesterday and now this? our teacher is missing."

The replacement teacher name, Mrs Smith smile laid down the book on the table she said."For a days that for sure all of you will met him again, I'm just replacing his duty nothing more."

"Did he said where'd he had go?"

"I'm not quite sure. When he's come back you can asked him." She smile.

Misty sanked her body on the chair, sometimes she looked at Aurora then back to her table. She look up raise her hand. "We missing him already we'll think." She chuckled rocking her chair back and forth. "We wonder why he take his own leave."

At the same time in nowhere, Anael wasn't at school neither at his home. Somewhere where he could life in peace for a bit, a bit away from Aurora for her sake. He stand at the balcony an empty cabin wheres the people never used anymore, the cabin too old, odd to rent for the vacation; the cabin pacing the view of the lakes and there's Michael with him alone.

"I can't go back to Heaven without my wings, Michael."

"I didn't forced you to have your wings back then back to Heaven and leave all this thing you create to life for. If you did come back to Heaven I'm afraid just a door you could step it not the inside."

Anael nods he take step out from the cabin he walk toward the lakes then sat on the ground memorise the view he will missed if he allowed to going back in Heaven without Aurora. Michael take seat beside him, his body form in human like the others. "She still don't know who you are?"

"How can I done to conviced her to love me the way I love her, Michael." He stares continue. "I can't forced her to love me nor tried to manipulate her mind or washed her brain. I want her sincerly love me without been forcing."

Michael tapped his shoulder with smile he said. "Gives her a chance I think, but the time." Anael stares at him again, continue. "But the time won't allowed you waiting for her convicing her love toward you. Is like you waiting something that couldn't grown." He sigh. "Is she know you here with me?"

"I takes my leave that's all I said and no she doesn't know where I'm going. Truth she doesn't care where I go." again Michael tapped his shoulder. The two angel now pacing toward the view. "Beautiful isn't it, Michael?" He asked hear Michael nod agree. "But no has beautiful in Heaven."

The two Archangel sudden hear the claps near them, the angels look at the right side wheres another Angel came to join them; it was Azrael. He's to form in human body he'd smile approaching. "What an assemble Archangel meeting in here." He smile again. "How fun it is. You know in Heaven we can do anything we want as His please."

"Anael can't get through it, Azrael. You knew it already." said Michael as he look up at him.

Azrael nod. "My mistake. He his."

"Gabriel?" Anael look at him.

"Haa, Gabriel. He won't stop talk about you it makes me coming down in here doing my duties waiting for another death." He sigh. "How interesting taking someone life without they know."

Michael and Anael nod their head. "That's because each one of us is different. He'd create us in different way and duties." said Michael continue. "We're brothers that's why. We life in same place, Heaven."

"Well, enough the chatting." Azrael chuckled. "Is that what human kind said?" Michael and Anael take a glance on him confusing what he'd just said earlier. "Such a wonderful word I've been knowing these day, how the time flies everything we see since and how they spoke kindly different, the culture, what they wears. Years over years will change." before Azrael could said more his wings sudden flapped out from his back body he'd look up at the bright sky knowing another life should be takes by him. He smile. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Michael and Anael look as he smirking. "I'll show you." He then look at Anael. "Don't worry about you, Anael. Without your wings we helped you because we're are brothers." He smile. Moment later three Archangel arriving at the place Azrael should takes someone life, his eyes look round nothing he could be seen as the place completely dirty and smell like a rotten dead body, dimped light half of the room can see and it called house.

Right front of the Angel eyes there a mid age man whom wearing white coats from behind the Angel see; and there a little girl laid on top of the table crying calling for helped. But no one can't hear her out as she bleeding so much and her entire body are weak. "What that man doing, Azrael."

"You don't know?". He said his eyes caught the little girl eyes and smile. "She suffered, Anael. I've been watched her since she born. She's 10 and is time I have to take her with me."

Anael look at him. "She just a little girl. What kind a sin she did."

"Not her." He pointed. "That man." He smirked continue. "He's the killer. Didn't you see all around you where'd you standing, Anael."

After the word Michael and Anael look around the room, the room which keep the previous bloody marks on the ground and wall but shown non of the bodies and worst he's the terrible man. "Why he'll do that!?"

"For fun. Part of his routine. He slaves them like an animal." sudden Azrael stop his word pacing his face toward Michael and Anael he said. "Why should I said about this man life that you two already know it."

"I know everything but not Anael." said Michael. "Should you remembered Anael wasn't in Heaven. He's the fallen Angel."

Azrael rolled his eyes forgotten already about Anael who now life in Earth, he's sigh his wings again flapped. "She don't have much time to survive is time I do my job." He smile approaching foward a bit beside the man whom cannot see they three but the little girl can as her time is come, Azrael spoke to her.

"Are you ready little one?"

The little girl cried nod her head. "Are you my Angel?"

"I'am. Is time. He missing you, is time you met Him in Heaven."

\-- "Heaven!?--" the Little girl lips stutter as she hold her pain.

Azrael smiled cupped her cheek. "A place you belong too with the others, all your friends is waiting for you to come with me so then you can meet them there." Anael feel sad and cried think how this innocent child living like this, she deserved to be free, she deserve to be happy and she deserve for everything but why did God himself create this little girl faith as a victim toward this man like the others woman and little girl he slaves for.

"They waiting for me." she asked, her eyes locked to Michael and Anael, she smile. "Take me please my -- Angel." With smile Azrael take her life so easily, she now with among the others. "Please take me home my Angel." She hold Azrael hand and smile. "My soul is free from that man -- thank you my Angel."

Later at night, Anael back to his home. Azrael together with little girl back to Heaven. His eyes keep watched at Aurora bedroom window company by Michael on his bed. The family seems okay seeing the family having their dinner together with a bit laughter and happiness, happy with it as long his Aurora can smile again. He sigh lean his side at the window frame. "You didn't tell me what exactly happen toward that little girl life."

"She's the victim like the others. Actually the man name is George Harveywho coaxes her into his underground den. Inside, Cecilia becomes uncomfortable and attempts to leave; when he grabs her everything is too late." He breath. "Too young to be a victim of George Harvey."

\-- "Cecilia!?"

"Cecilia Brand. That's her name.The Brand's become worried when Cecilia fails to return home from school. Her father, Timothy, searches for her, while her mother, Abigail, waits for the police." Before that the three Angel find Harvey soaking in a bathtub. The angel seeing her bracelet hanging on the sink faucet near a bloody shaving razor, realizes she never escaped the den and was murdered by Harvey himself. After that the Angel see himstuffed Cecilia's body into a safe takes the safe containing Cecilia's remains with him,Harvey drives up to dispose of the safe at a sinkhole dump site then dumps the safe in a sinkhole. "Don't worry. She still can watches over her loved ones from up there."

Anael snort. "What about the others before Cecilia." He asked.

"You almost forgotten who you are, Anael."

"I don't. Just. I wanna hear it again I'm forgot the face of that man before I've been called the fallen Angel by you." The angel learns that Harvey, who has now targeted another woman as his next victim, has murdered six other girls including Cecilia. "Why won't someone caught him what he doing."

Michael nod. "He will. Someday. But not now. Guide by Him -- he will put Harvey in Hell,"


	11. Archangel Love Chap's Ten

The night, "Thanks for taking me to the movie." Aurora smile, she then gives a hug to Misty whom her mother asking to join the family to the movie. Aurora accept the invitation and now she's back home. "I have great time with you and your mother little Isabella want to joined us but you know my mom is."

"Well maybe someday. Are you sure not want my mom sending you straight to home."

"No i'm okay. Beside i like to visit my Papa. He's probably waiting for me there."

She smile again waves goodbye she left Misty house. As she walk she can feel something watching over her but she don't care what will show up right front of her; keep walk she look up then smile. A moon, dark sky and stars show the path where should she goes. In minute she entered the Cemetery ground, she takes 25 minute to arrive. Glance over the wristwatch and the time show at 10.30pm probably her mother and little Isabella already in their sleep so she okay with it as long her mother doesn't know where'd she goes and not worried about her.

She standing right front of her Father graves bending down both of her knee she prayed. "I've missed you, Papa." She cried. She pulled out small bouquet flower she buy earlier at town then laid it on the ground. "I've been through everything in my life without you, Papa. Its not fair having my own time without you, I missed those moment with you and everything is without you." As she cried she could hear a bunch of laughter not far from her, quickly she take turn to look behind.

"Well -- well. Look what we have here. A sweet virgin girl crying over Daddy's tomb asking him to come back how sadpathetic innocent she is." The man laugh said. "Are you alone -- need someone to comfort you -- you can cried at my shoulder if you want and is free to cried for." He laugh again. "Awe, i need my Daddy in here." Their laugh makes Aurora standing and tried to leave but -- "What's the matter sweet pea we came here and comfort you."

"You have no right in here you Git!"

"Oh -- oh, someone said Git." Laugh. "This is cemetery ground sweet pea people died in here and allowed to visit the dead." One of the man evil smirk said. "You got the wrong place and wrong time sweet pea."

Aurora snort. "No i wasn't." With flashed she ran. They chase her behind. She tried to find the exit door of the cemetery but her heart and mind tell her to go deep away from the exit door. What was she thinking? she will be caught by them if she stumbled or couldn't catching her own breath.

"FIND HER!!" That's she hear from behind till -- "COME OUT -- COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE SWEET PEA, WE'RE NOT GONNA HURT YOU -- JUST FOR FUN."

As she hear the word, Aurora takes a chance hiding behind one of the big tree in panted as she catch her breath slowly, she couldn't close her eyes has them slowly approaching toward her like knowing where'd she been hiding. "Please -- please help me." Her lips stutter close her eyes.

"THERE SHE IS!"

She almost fainted or could drop both of her knee on the ground as they spots her hiding place, she cupped her full mouth cried and sudden something or someone show up caught her eyes -- a man figures came out from nowhere out from his own hiding place approaching her in anger he stood beside the tree where she's hiding confronting them.

"Deal with me if you dare!!" He said.

"Oh -- is you. He send us down here wasn't you know."

Aurora sweat starting to dripped both side of her cheek, she take a sneak to look closely about her savior but the most important thing on her mind is -- RUN. She attempt to ran but something blocking or shield around where she standing and couldn't going anywhere; was Him do such a thing?

"That's why I'm here to protect her. You gonna deal with me if you disobey."

She can feel bunches of the group smirking at him and her even she can't see; one of the man said. "Fine, we'll see you soon -- sweet pea." Like storm and sand the bunches of group disappear without trace. Leaving her and her savior behind in middle of cemetery nowhere wood. Her eyes wide open as her savior lock her eyes on her.

"They're gone." said the man, she nod her head and sudden Aurora ran from him. Thought he wasn't chasing her behind but -- "Aurora stop!" and she did shocked think how that possible this man could stand right infront of her and knowing her name too. As she know he just standing back there doing nothing nor a chased. "Aurora." The man smile.

"Shit! how did you know my name, are you a stalker or series killer. If you not step aside I scream." She laugh said. "Oh -- I scream. You think we stand middle of nowhere people couldn't hear me." She chuckled. "Your thought is wrong they will hear me."

The man with no hesitate or making a face said. "My thought never wrong. No one couldn't hear you, I don't mean no harm on you and pleased do not used foul language." She blinked. "God hates that."

"No one cares."

"But someone cares." He smiled introduce himself. "I'm Michael. And you Mr Fernandez daughter, Aurora. Finally we met." He extend his hand hoping Aurora take his hand but she just stand there some kind a idiot teenage girl who lose her own word, she shakes her head. "I'm your father friend."

Her head never stop shaking said. "My father never had a friend name Michael. Once.. but he died already."

"That's Michael Jackson." He smirk. "I can read your thought. Well, he safe with us. Happy."

"What do you mean Michael Jackson safe with you - - us? who the heck are you."

Michael smile again said. "My name is Michael and I'm the Angel." Aurora then burst to laughter so loud, she thinks this Michael going insane admitted himself as a Angel of God from Heaven. What kind of sick jokes he'd played. "I know you don't believe what I'd said, but I know you before you born. A beautiful baby Anael loves the most, he begs God not letting you born in Earth. But your time is comes God have to."

"Okay," again she laugh. "The pharaoh also admitted himself as God. Why not you admitted yourself as a Angel. Your funny. Are you drunk?" She laugh and tried to leave till Michael stop her. "What!?"

"I'm not gonna mad at you as you not believe what I'd said earlier. And i just want you know that bunches of groupie who chasing you wasn't an human kind like you and the others who life in here. There're special. With that they could killed you if I wasn't in here to safe you right on time and you probably dead by now."

She smirkes ego starting to control her mind said. "What kind are they? Angel too?" She mocked continue. "Good, as please they can take my life I was hoping someone did so then I could life with my Papa in Heaven."

"Then why you run when they approached you?" His word makes Aurora finally get her anger, how dare him mocked her. "You'll think with that you could life in Heaven?" now Michael smirking at her back. "If you died. They take your soul straight to Hell the way you belong. And your Papa won't pleased to see his beloved daughter went straight to Hell."

Michael word makes her stop breathing right now as sudden he mentioned about her father. Did he really - - " How!? "

"Like I'd said. I watch everything. Your tears making him cried up there, he's feel guilty leaving you behind since the accident took him. Lots a word he want to said and hug you if he had a second chance to life with you. But this is his destiny. He must go." He'd breath continue. "Your father also sending someone to protect you, your mother and little Isabella."

Aurora almost fainted her eyes starting to blurry but she keep her strength to fight the unconsciousness. She wants to hear everything word spilled out from Michael lips. "You crazy. My father sent you did he."

"No." shakes head continue. "Wasn't me."

She blinked. "Then who!?"

"He'd life near you, he's your neighbour. Should you want a hint. He's young, strong enough to protect you."

She chuckle. "Funny. Mr Spacey is an old man he couldn't protect me if he did he died to protect me." sudden she got a hint by look into Michael eyes, his eyes tell her that wasn't Mr Spacey to protect her - - "Unless - - Mr Ryan?" Michael smile with nod can see her eyes so widely. "He's my English teacher he - - he.."

"Come i sending you home. Don't think to much about what happen tonight. He'll will be there for you just - - please be nice to him. There something he must let you know before everything is too late. I can't said it much only Him."

"About what!?"


	12. Archangel Love Chap's Eleven

The next morning Aurora sitting at the bleachers with Misty but she talked to someone else while the other busy themself decorate the place. The school having an events for fun teacher's and students together. She don't care about that events the only she care about last night where'd she met Michael the Angel of God. Did he really an Angel? did she really met the Angel right front of her eyes? thinking was a dream but her sore legs is the proof. Last night she been chasing by not some kind of human as Michael refer to; what kind of human are they if she's curious about.

Michael didn't said but -- "I know there something makes me curious about, Mr Ryan."

"What about him? he's fine for me and the others include teacher. He's human and we are human what's the different." said Misty. "Different is a human kind have two different species -- Man and Woman since birth origin; so? Mr Ryan is a man and he had his own desired part of him."

Their friend name, Amanda blinked said. "You confused me. What i mean is Mr Ryan life in single life without his parent nor girlfriend or marriage involve."

"Are they died!?" Amanda shakes her head no. "How you know all about this --" she smirked continue. "You stalked his personal file aren't you. What an amazing bitchin you are -- tell me."

"All i see he'd just moves in our town like month ago no previous employee or his previous home. Some kind he life under the ground I did search on the internet about his family involve accident car crash or something but non; non of these connected with him like he never exist in our world." slowly Aurora take a stares on two of her friend after she heard about mysterious Anael status; she didn't said anything but hear them.

Misty snorts. "What about his identity in system?"

"NON!" Misty shrink her eyes, she look over her shoulder as sudden her neck taste someone breathing on her neck she shocked see Aurora face close enough almost kissing her button nose she jumped a bit then back to Amanda. "I'm serious. His identity totally blank mysterious to know haven't you notice sudden he came to be part our school."

"So are you saying our English teacher is a Ghost!?"

"Or angel --" said Aurora in whisper.

Misty and Amanda looked at her. The two girl burst to laugh. "Angel? seriously? you're funny. How that possible an Angel life among us. We like a demon -- devil whom ran straight from Hell for nothing and you expect an Angel life with us in earth."

"Why not?" said Aurora. She stares. "Why cannot an Angel life among us."

"You sick, Aurora. What did you eat last night." said Amanda with chuckled agree by Misty. She drop her face at her laps not wanted to defend what Anael are; human or Angel. She really don't care but Michael word makes her believe Anael her english teacher are true Angel. "His age about round early 30's something."

"We don't know his identity yet, Amanda. Don't judge people age by their look why don't you asked him if you really concern it."

Amanda blink. "Are you insane! I may have a look inside his file but doesn't mean I have to asked him in personal." she stop then blink again. "Maybe you're right. He will answer me thought he'll think part of the english subject."

"He'll will think you freak, Amanda. Suddenly you asked his personal bio. Maybe he will just give a try. Beside most of us really wants to know him better handsome, charming, muscle broad shoulder, tall." chuckled. "I mean what an idiot woman who not obsessed with him -- huh."

An sudden Misty and Amanda see Aurora leave the place before they could asked her where. She slowly take her step out from the room to lavatory room. She stand front of the mirror after peeing she washed her hand and stares deep into the mirror for nothing; snorts. She then take her step walk before she could reach the door Olivia Bate her bitchin enemy burst inside with the others behind her; she chuckled and blocking Aurora way from the door.

"Well, look like you're alone and nobody could hear you in here. My time take my own revenge after what you did. You'll think I'm gonna letting you go this time." chuckled. "Never!" said Olivia she pulled out pocket knife out from her pocket pants aiming at Aurora. "I know you recognize this." she pointed. "Should i slit your throats. Any last wishes."

Aurora nod said. "Give it on. Send me to death so then I could met him there." she snorts. "That's my wishes."

"With pleasure." said Olivia.

Aurora close her eyes and spread her arm waiting to be killed by Olivia Bate. She can hear Olivia running step foward her, sudden the environment inside the lavatory room changing into cold and pairs of strong arm grab her behind making her body swung side a bit like someone blocking her from death. She open up her eyes seeing Anael whom hug her as she look up at him, his stares death to Olivia.

"Mr Ryan." her lips stutter said. "She made me doing this she asked for it." with shaking hand she show the pocket knife to proof the knife wasn't belongs to her but Aurora. "Aurora gives me this knife and asked my helped to stabs her. Wasn't my fault. I don't want to do this but she forced me Mr Ryan please -- wasn't me." she lied.

Anael doesn't look at Olivia his pairs blue eyes locked on Aurora. Sadness face he'd shown to her. Knowing all of this wasn't Aurora ideas but asking himself why his beloved really want to died as he's here with her. Sacrifice his place in Heaven to be with her why this the feedback he get unfair or not by why!?"

"Miss Bate please met in my office." said Anael in whispers while his eyes still on her. "NOW!" with anger, Olivia with the others bolt out from the room straight to the office waiting Anael to come. Meanwhile for the two bird couple in lavatory. "Aurora."

"Get off of me!"

He did slowly he letting her go seeing her standing all by herself she reach the knob. "Don't." said Anael. "Don't leave me again." she take turn to look at him curiously, her hand still on the knob. "Don't leave me again." he breath. "Sixteen years I've been waiting and you -- don't leave me again."

"Are you lost your mind or insane Mr Ryan. I don't know you what could you done to me if I turn this knob and out from this."

\-- "Anything." he know Aurora wasn't afraid of him even his threat. She then bolt out from the room leaving him again. "Please don't leave me again." said Anael in whispers he'd follow her step out from room to his table wheres Olivia and the others waited.

Later midnight the night is the night the neighbourhood area in silent and peace in their death sleep include Aurora and the family. Anael stand front of his window room in anger Michael went to visit him as he tell him the truth about what happen that night Aurora been chasing. A shocking news spilled out from Michael lips one by one.

"Lucifer send his son down to earth aftering her that night she's almost got killed. Gabriel behind this. He's still not satisfied on you, Anael." said Michael. "You must convinced her tell her the truth who you are or else like you said there's a war between us -- a brother like he wanted."

Anael cried without look at Michael he said. "How's that possible I didn't realise all this happen."

"That because you almost to be one of them a human kind, Anael. Lucifer control you as he know you staying in earth. With his power he put you into deep sleep and forgotten about her; with that he send his son to killed her. I was in here with you that night thought I'm gonna tell you about Aurora but you -- sleep. I wake you up but seems doesn't bothering you and then I smell them near the graves wheres she been, she's lucky I was there to protect her while you can't."

He can see Anael eyes almost got out from his socket eyes and Michael as a brother calming him down. He do not wanted to see a war between the Angel for Heaven sake. Heaven is their home. A home human kind barely imagine how Heaven looks like that because they never been there, most of them living with Lucifer in Hell because of their sin.

"Anael. Wherever happen I'm always with you so Azrael and the others. Gabriel had no right to control you beside God and he had no right having his own business with Lucifer in Hell." he tapped Anael shoulder gently said. "Make her believe you, Anael. Make her believe you who you are. If you can't -- you must forget about her, let her go -- let her life with her own kind without Angel involve. Come home where our brother and missed of you. If you still desired to have her in your arm then -- "

He breath. Anael look into his eyes waiting as Michael with smiled rubs his shoulder. A brother trust like human do the same thing. Michael again tapped his shoulder said. "Make her believing in you, Anael."


	13. Archangel Love Chap's Twelve

Weekend family day time for Fernandez's. She laid on her bed reading magazine, little Isabella were outside back of the house colouring together with her mother. She just had a talk on the phone with Misty and now she's read the magazine all the celebrities gossip stories. "Aurora!?" She jolt hear as her mother calling out her name from the back of the house. "Would you mind picked up the trash? I forgot to do early this morning."

With no answer she rose up from bed going downstairs straight to the kitchen. Having a drink then she picked the trash outside the house and sigh turning her feet walk back toward the house. "Aurora!?"

Slow she turn look her back. A handsome boy like her ages standing right behind her with smile as she know him somewhere. "Can i help you." She studies him. His dress so clean probably came from the rich family but why he's doing in here. "How do you know my name."

"Its me Aurora. Me. Laurent Danford. We know since we were five before me and my mother moves to Hawaii." He can see Aurora barely knew him, shrinking her eyes he said. "Don't you remember me? glassy weird face, sitting at the corner playing toys alone, outcast little boy." He said sudden Aurora face light up smile hugging him.

"Oh my god. Outcast little boy is that really you in there."

The two teenage giggling. "I'am and is me. Thank you for saving me from those bully kid."

"Oh -- you remembered. Well is nothing." she chuckled. "You quite chubby back then how's that possible you turn into a Prince charming."

Beside the Fernandez house, Anael were watching the whole scene, fist slammed hard on the wall jealousy what he feel inside his heart. How he wonder the others could feel the same way like he did right now; amazing how God create such a many emotions to feel at the same time. He'll be watched Aurora since she's picked the trashed out from the house and the boy sudden claiming to know her. The boy so familiar to him.

"Danford's son." said Michael show up from nowhere standing beside him. Pairs of two Angel eyes locked on them up the house. "He came to visit his long term friend since they both a child." Michael look up at Anael said. "Are you getting jealous on her?"

He sigh said. "Does she know who you are and who I'am, Michael."

"Just me. She know me as I told her that night. But you -- I didn't. Just give her hint that someone will look after her whom life beside her house."

"Then what she said."

"Her first though was wrong then she remembered you who life beside the house. But still she don't think it was you to protect her. Also don't believe what you are. I don't think she believe in me to." Michael smirked. "Quite stubborn she is."

As sudden the two pairs angel eyes lose the sight of Aurora and Laurent. Anael starts to panic looking for them but -- "She's not going anywhere, Anael. The boy just met the mother."

"How's your parent Laurent. Oh -- how much I've missed them." said Aurora's mother by hugging him tightly then she let him go with smile. "You grown so perfectly."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs Fernandez. I'm so sorry for your lost. Mr Fernandez is a great father I've never seen he like Aurora; see her like I see him." He smile. "They great. Love the Hula dance."

Aurora mother nod. "How long you staying in here?"

"We basically moved in here back. Our house near in here." he point Aurora and her mother look at his point. "We've been staying couple of days though I wanna met Aurora since our arriving but I'm forgot where'd you both life so I asked the neighbour and here I'am." he chuckled. "They will met you both in next visit."

The mother chuckle. "Oh don't bother your mother much to visit us. When she had a time." she smile. "Thank you, Laurent."

Later in minute, Laurent take his step way back home Aurora's mother went back inside the house. She take her mother step behind till she heard an heavy footstep rushed behind her. Quickly she take turn look behind with anger Anael march over her.

"Danford huh. Funny. Cute boy I see. Are you interested in him."

Aurora shrink her eyes take a very deep closer to studies his face. What is wrong with him? a teacher suddenly asking weird thing? "I don't think is your business Mr Ryan."

"I know. But your eyes tells everything. Are you interested in him." he said with demand answer from Aurora. "If you not answered me Miss Fernandez. You know what capable I can do to you."

"You threatened me." she smirked. "I'm not afraid of you Mr Ryan. I may be freak and people who hate me but you -- I'm not. You nothing to do with me and stayed away from me!." she warned him then walk back inside left speechless Anael behind. He wants to grab her arm facing him, tell her who he is knowing Michael watch everything up from his room he take turn walk back to the house.

From the inside Aurora walk inside the kitchen having a drink then she sat on top of the counter table she's studies her mother back till -- "Quite fond of you staring at my back, Aurora. Can you find Brazil maps on my back."

"Did you believed an Angel, Mom?" she asked. "Angel? did you believed in."

Her mother turn look at her daughter. "Of course. I believed angel do exist also God and us." the mother giggling. "Why sudden."

"Nothing. Will you believed the Angel will living among us."

"Among us yes but -- living like our lifestyles I don't believed it." a silent moment the mother spokes back. "Such a nice boy. I remember how chubby he is and now he turn into a prince charming. Does he kissed the frog." the mother laugh. "What between you and him."

Aurora rolled her eyes." We just met today. What between me and him is long time friend."

"Don't you like him?"

"I don't." said Aurora as she stares with wide eyes. She jumped up from the counter table out from the kitchen to nowhere.

Meanwhile the two Angel in the house. Michael take a laid on bed while Anael keep staring at Aurora's bedroom for reason. He lean at window frame without looking at Michael. "Tell me, Anael. How you feel sleeping like human. Angel never sleep but we watched. How."

"Simpled. laid on bed then close your eyes till we having our dream like we see before. Different dreams good and bad even Lucifer attempt to." said Anael.

Michael slowly up then lean back on the backboard bed said. "Lucifer did having his own time inside the girl dream. Most of them. Sex. And the girl love it much; when they wake up in morning something make them cheerish for. I don't know why but -- they still human deserved to have their own sleeping dream."

"Lucifer know I'm in here hers too. Anytime anywhere he asked his son to killed her orders by Gabriel."

Michael up from Anael bed he stood beside him tapped his shoulder said. "You don;t have to worry about that. I helped you brother. I'll met Lucifer."


	14. Archangel Love Chap's Thirteen

Day in Xavier School. Aurora and Misty sat on the floor, lean their back at the locker room while their eyes studies the crowded student walking, talking, standing, laughing at the hallway before the bell rings. Aurora close her eyes taking a nap for a bit before the class begin. "Who the boy walk with you earlier."

"Don't you know?" said Aurora. "Danford's son. He used to be a chubby boy back we little. Outcast they called him."

"Laurent!?" she blinked. "Laurent Danford seriously that's him. Cool. Did he kissed the frog suddenly he turn into prince charming. Though he lived in Hawaii." her eyes locked on him, he notice then gives her a smiled as he know who Misty is. "He smiling at me."

Aurora snort. "Of course. Because he know you." open up her eyes she looked at him without smile. "I bet that Bate hunting for him and Mr Ryan."

"Getting jealous." said Misty, Aurora shakes her head no. "Oh she will." Minute later the school bell rang, the two girl hurried up from the floor, locking their locker they walk toward the class. "I bet that Bate already claiming they both." said Misty in whispers.

As the girl arrive at the door class they see Laurent lean at the wall with smile he look at the girl. He greet. "You two in this class?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

He smile again. "Same. Let get inside together." his eyes lock at Misty. "Hey, Misty." she nod with blushed, taking their own seat. His eyes look around the class slowly he take a turn pacing to Aurora and Misty whom seat near him he said. "Like we were child back then. Remember we share the same class exactly like this."

"Yeah, though like Hell." said Misty with snort she lean back on her chair and sudden she jolt continue to talk with him. "Are you really Danford son? or you just his imposter pretending to be one and you stole his ID to be like him." her accusing makes Laurent burst to little laugh not so loud. She continue. "Aren't you!?" she demand the answer.

Laurent rubs his crooked nose said. "I'am the imposter I killed the real Laurent are you happy?" he chuckled continue. "No, i'am the real Laurent Danford. Just said the time as changing I can't be old Laurent forever I must proof myself that I can change my whole life and be an human than an outcast."

"Like Jeremy Melton in Valentine film as sudden he change into Adam Carr isn't it crazy. Taking down his misery by killing those girl whom rejecting him coldly and you likely like him; you know he used to be outcast student too. Are you!?"

"You still doubt me, Misty. I maybe like him but I wasn't like him. I don;t have a time to killed someone who make my life misery back then. Just be yourself move on with your life. Case close." he smile.

Misty snort she lean back on her chair. In minute later Anael entered the class knowing Laurent had a same class with his beloved. He storm in putting all his bag and book on the table then he stood middle of the class with not satisfied face he pacing. His eyes lock on Laurent then to Aurora. He snort remembering what Michael said before, taking his part to be normal man not a maniac person.

"I assume there's a new student in my class." he glares. "Mr Danford!?" he called, Laurent look up at him. "Care to introduce yourself as a new student in my class." said Michael and he did. After the introduction Anael asked. "Tell me, what's the different between the loyal and the cheater."

The student look at the each face frowning what just happen as Anael asked the question to them. Olivia raise her hand knowing the answer with evil smirked. "Basically loyal form to trust to each other like relationship, a couple. Cheater -- form to lied to each other. Like my ex-boyfriend cheating behind my back."

"Thank you Miss Bate exactly the same way I feel right now." another student raise the hand up but he forbid it knowing what they want to asked him. "Fun question actually." he said locked his eyes on Aurora. "Can you tell me how's that feel."

All the student said not include Aurora. "Hurt, pain, and betrayal."

"Good. I presume the person whom I mentioned it please take note." exactly she see Anael eyes lock on her. In her though -- why? she's nothing to do with him. "Please turn your pages 101." he unlock his eyes turn his feet walk toward the blackboard and start to writing began his teaching.

At the back of him Aurora stares on his back both of her arm on her chest in sigh she lean back on her chair keep stares on Anael back. Laurent notice what she doing he tapped the table gently. "What are you doing? You look like to eat our teacher alive."

"I'am. My mouth couldn't fit him. If i can I swallow him by now just I can." said her. The two couple talk in silent, without they know Anael could hear them too as Michael were stood beside him and be Anael eyes.

At the cafeteria, the three childhood friend sat together at one table, eating and talk but not for Aurora she just heard them and all the crowded voice could hear surround her. She sat back and relax close her eyes. "I can see he hates me. Don't you think, Misty."

"He clearly not hating you for no reason Laurent. By staring his deep blues eyes make me melted to touch him with my bare hand. He so sexy man on Earth. It would be disaster if someone crossed over, like daughter of Bate's." she pointed. He look at her point then nod."You and our English teacher is in our school hot list. That girl will claims you boths by her bare hand." she said shown her scary face to Laurent. He didn't bother.

Aurora snorted while her eyes still close. "She will take you, drag you if she could and the next thing you know, you and our English teacher slept on her bed - - tied."

"Trying to scary me by your stupidity fairly tales stories I don't mind. But you thought of it I don't think she can. How strong she is - - Samson." he breath. "Look i don't mean to talk behind his back but clearly you can see how he looked at me; like wants to eat me alive."

"You're the new comer in this school, Laurent. He can't do anything or touch you. Just relax he's not GAY."

He snorted. "Not gay!? just look at him now." he purred his lips whereas Anael sat together with other teachers. His eyes totally locked on him. "I'm dead."

"Stop it! you to emotional about it. RELAX. nothing could happen, he won't hunt you for food." she said tapped his shoulder.

After lunch before heading toward the class, Aurora take her step to the restroom alone while Misty and Laurent head back to class. For the first quite normal to her till someone grab her waist from behind then pushed her hardly inside the room, she could hear the door slacking lock. Struggling. She jumped to front away from the stranger, knowing whom it is.

"What the HELL you doing!?"

"Stayed away from him."

"WHY!!" she screams, "I can do whatever I want. Wasn't your business anyway." he now pinning her on the wall with warn eyes, "LET ME GO!"

"Just do what I'd said. Stay away from him! or else you will regret it and the mean time no one will help you."

She blinked. "I don't need someone helped that include you!"

"You will regret it. That boy wasn't the boy you know." a Stubborn control her she keep struggling and trying to pushed him away from her. Knowing what capable she can do, Anael pin his body down to her, lured her as he kissed her lips hard till it turn into passionate kissed they two never experienced before. She then broke the kissed between them and slaps he received from her in anger. Anael back away.

"I should report you on this!"

"Then do, what capable you can do to report me? They won't know me nor barely know me what I'am, Aurora. No one know. Include you. They will be forgotten about me." he breath continue. "So i dare you - - GO. See what will they do about me."

He then turn his feet bolt out the room leaving speechless Aurora behind. What he's mean no one will know him. Does it true what Michael said about him an Angel will look and protect her - - Anael? doesn't make sense.


	15. Archangel Love Chap's Fourteen

"You running out of your time,Anael. You should take her while you can or else you can't go back to earth and live like human. That's what your promise to God, Anael." - Michael.

in Heaven before Anael took an argument with Aurora he'd been told by Michael who Laurent Danford really is. Yes, the form and the figures of his Laurent Danford but the inside of him wasn't the real Laurent Danford. Flashback wheres Michael back in Heaven to met Gabriel but he wasn't there, he take his wings to Hell to met Lucifer himself knowing Gabriel will be there for his next moved apparently he wasn't there either. Where'd could Gabriel be?

He seek Gabriel in Hell but then Lucifer approach him with smirked said. "You have no right in my Home, Michael." chuckled. "Looking for your brother, Gabriel? well he wasn't in here today with me I'm myself look for him."

"What have you done to my brother, Lucifer!?"

"What i'm done?"

"You basilisk manipulate snakes -- return my brother or you will face Him!" said Michael with warn tone. He hates Gabriel had business with Lucifer interfere humankind life but for sake of his brother Anael and Aurora he must. "Return him!"

As sudden Lucifer in anger march over him. His anger and rage not making Michael afraid of him he stood there with brave. "Don't you mentioned Him front of me. I'm not afraid of Him."

"You should. He's the one who create you and this place. Because of you and this place make me sick to step in, and because of it I stop and forgot how to smile." he breath. "Return my brother, Lucifer."

"He wasn't in here." said Lucifer.

"You lied. You send your son to earth and hunting the innocent one -- you knew my brother life there with her."

Lucifer smirk again -- later Michael back to earth as sudden he met Azrael waiting to collect another soul. He stand behind watching. After that he approach as the soul been collect. "What?"

"There's something I should tell you and Anael." he breath. "I knew that family. I'm the one who collect the family soul." said Azrael.

Michael blink trying to catch Azrael word. "What do you said."

"Danford. The Danford's whom you and Anael met. That boy you see wasn't the boy you both knew -- That wasn't him."

"How so sure you are Azrael. Maybe you making a mistakes to someone family."

Azrael now chuckled. "How i ever make a mistake? you know me brother. I'd never make a mistake. Those Danford died in car crash and their soul trapped in Hell with Lucifer. They died as their arriving." he breath. "I'm not making an mistake. I've got right in time that day and I don't know how sudden the family end up in Hell -- so I met Him and he tell me everything. The Danford back in their life came from Religious family. His mother Margaret Danford is disturbed religious fanatic. His father left him before he born because of his wife religious fanatic. Danford name after Margaret family, she intending to kill the infant but changes her mind so she keep him."

"What about the boy?"

"You know his mother like what. And that boy you'll see is not him but Lucifer son. He possessed the body so then he can get Aurora as the order of our brother, Gabriel. I've never seen him since that happen." after the hearing from Azrael, Michael quickly find Anael telling the truth about the Danford's real life family and whom actually met. That's why Anael warn her not to near Laurent Danford for sake of her life. But she stubborn to believed or obey the truth.

Back in present, Anael cried. Remembering how he promise to God as soon he arrive in earth. There's no time of him to confess his love toward her. Everything is too late and he must fulfill his promise back to Heaven without Aurora on his side. "Please guide me. I don't know what to do. She hates me. God she hates me." he prayed front of the statue inside the Church, the same church he and Michael attend.

"Gabriel's gone. Still no sight of him. What he had done so much to bring you back home is too much." tapped Michael on Anael shoulder. "Your time is come, Anael. Take her or left her. You make your promise and you must return to us."

Cried. "She didn't believed in me about Laurent about everything. She'll do wishes I'm gone. Why can't she remembering me anymore."

"She's just a baby back then Anael. Most of the baby forgotten what they seen have you ever tried to remembered her of what she likes -- a flowers. A roses you used to gives her."

He look. "I don't think she will remember."

"Her father did remember her. The roses. He used to give her the same scent of the Roses to his daughter like you did. Of course she will. Convice her that you always be with her."

"I can't just barged then gives her Roses. Michael. I still can feel her touch on my cheek as she slaps me because of my roughness toward her. Pain. She hurting me and I don't blame her I deserved it."

Michael with no smile tapped again his shoulder calmy him down. Cried. That's all Anael can do. "But now Gabriel messed up everything. Lucifer. This is not what brother do should he helped but he's against you and bring the war between the brother."

"It didn't started yet. Soon it will. But first I must - - Aurora." he bit his lips said. "Perhaps i should tried the Flowers first or maybe I - - I should tell her the truth then gives her the flowers."

Michael nod. "That will do." A silent between the two Angel, moment Michael spokes. "She with him."

"I know. We played the game."

Meanwhile for Aurora and Laurent. He asked her out not revealing who he was, he acted like human, eat like human and yes.. he still Lucifer son origin born from Hell. "You smile a lot Aurora - - why?"

"Happy. Because i can see you back and you asked me out. And here we are." said Aurora.

The two couple sat on the bench the same bench she and Anael previously sat. As sudden her mind think of Anael. Does it hurt? does she slapped him to harsh and pain? why sudden too she act unnaturally behave? -- everything why. Why he warned her about Laurent.

"I'm glad. Thank you for this fun. Its been so long I'd didn't came in here. Still the same not changed - - maybe a bit." chuckled. "Aren't you afraid all this thing."

She look up. "No. do you?" he look at her. "Are you afraid all of this thing."

"A little. It remind me of what they did to me back we were kids. Well, i should not remind it again."

She nod with agree. He look back to front while Aurora studies his face and his body. She shrink her eyes closely she take a look at him deeply. Theres something she learn about Laurent Danford. And she think what she see, who she talk, and the boy whom sat beside her right now wasn't the real Laurent Danford she use to know.

Laurent Danford never ever eat Shrimp because of his allergies issues since birth. How sudden he can finished all the shrimp she order? and most she remembered about Laurent Danford is born from Religious family, life with his mother and sudden he mentioned that he life together with his father whom he never met and sudden he barely touch Bible book, afraid of Holy water neither to step inside the church.

who Laurent Danford is - -


	16. Archangel Love Chap's Fifteen

A days later as normal day to Aurora and the others include Anael. She didn't report him of what he's doing to her day ago in girl restroom; her mind still thinking about who Anael and Laurent Danford is. The question is who are they? almost blown her mind she sank on her chair with out loud sighed. "Are you alright?" her eyes slowly drag to Laurent. "What?" he said with smile.

"I'm cool. I'm fine. Need a rest think." she lied. He nod and let her be with her own dream. Minute later a History teacher name, Zbornack burst inside the classroom with smile he put all his book on the table. Aurora sigh again sat back and relax look at him.

"Morning class." he said continue. "Today we gonna learn something make all of us realise what our life for." he stares toward his student, all the student look at each other face for no reason. "Our life. Which mean like Earth, Heaven and Hell. Sin, repent." one of the student raise up hand. "Yes!?"

The student smile. "This is History class Mr Zbornack. Not church lesson."

"I know. What about Pompeii?"

"What about it." the student sank on his chair waiting while the others lean the body to front touching their chest on the table also waiting the stories their teacher will present.

Zbornack nod. "I'm not talking about Pompeii. I would like to touch this lesson about -- " before he could said more word, Aurora raise her hand as sudden. "Yes, Miss Fernandez."

"Can you tell us about the Angel."

"Why do you need for?"

"for History. Nothing more." she said in whispers. Zbornack nod with smile and began his teaching about Angel. Moment later she feel someone tapped her arm and she look it was Laurent who wakes her.

He smile whispers. "Tonight at 10. I'm gonna show you my secret place I've found in the wood. I believed no one know that place exist till now I wonder why. I marked that place as my territory." he smile again. "Would you like to come with me tonight, Aurora."

"Yes. I would love to see it. Tonight."

Don't know -- can Laurent Danford see Michael standing right behind her hearing them but feels Laurent eyes can see him pretending not too. Tonight is tonight. Michael and the brothers must prepared. A war between the brother.

At 10 after, the two couple walk into the wood. Laurent held her hand and lead her the way toward his secretterritory. Her hand suddenly cold as he held her, something is not right. She can see his hand slowly turn to pale then bruises icy cold hand like a dead body but his other skin is normal. In minute they arrive and he brought inside. "What do you think?"

"I've never seen this place before. Since when this place do exist. House. Huge house I've never seen this house been abandon maybe over a years. I don't know but cool." she look at him but he suddenlydisappear from her sight. All this moment she been talked by herself. Where the hell he's going. "Laurent!?" she called out. "Its not funny okay. Where the hell you hiding!?"

In second he's out from nowhere with evil smile and grin she never seen. He stood middle of the room both of his hand were inside his pocket pants said. "Such a beautiful creature and beautiful name, Aurora." he grin again. "Pity to life like this. He's too out from sin. If he's full of sin I drag him with me." he chuckled.

"What do you mean drag my father with you. What are you talking about." she breath. "You scared me, Laurent."

He grin. "Oh, as I know you never afraid of anything, Aurora. Why tonight? why sudden." his grinned show his unnatural teeth that she never seen before; something. Nor blood or -- but sharp teeth and black thicker liquid out from his mouth. Sudden his face slowly changing from prince charming to dead corpse. "Scared huh."

"I'm not afraid of you because I know you wasn't you." she slowly back away said. "Laurent Danford i knew wasn't an shrimp person he had allergic since birth, and he came from Religious family and you barely touch one of them neither to step in. And you not are him."

"Brava, how interesting you know about me."

She cried. "What have you done to him!?" before she could scream out of his face, a brilliant spectral light pours into the empty house. Aurora is blinded. A daggers show up out from nowhere flew right front of her eyes then stab straight through Laurent chest and his scream enough to split the house and earth into two pieces. A dark mist covered with fire touch his whole body and guide him intodisappearing. And then she looks up to see... The dark Silhouette of a man approaching from out of the spectral light. A man with wings.

Aurora's eyes grow wide as the fierce angel steps into the house. But this looks like the angel she seen before. This is a creature built for war. Rough hewn, battle scarred. His body armor making him appear disturbingly insect like. His wings are not feathery or gentle. Rather they are hard, mechanical, an organic machine. The angel's wings retract with clockwork-like precision. And now that we see the his face clearly, notice his striking resemblance to Michael and Anael. Might even mistake them for brothers. GABRIEL.

"Oh my god!" she gasp, sudden Anael show up beside her, her eyes grow more wide. "What the hell." Gabriel raises a massive, ferocious, strangely mechanical looking mace in his powerful hands. And the world returns to normal speed as Gabriel brings the mace arcing down at Aurora. She rolls! CLANG! as Anael pushed her away. The weapon just misses her, hitting the floor in a spray of sparks, literally cracking the ground. Gabriel brings the mace up again. Aurora won't be so lucky twice.

Anael and Gabriel square off in the house, not like enemies, but like brothers on opposite sides of a terrible family conflict. "I knew you send Lucifer son down, Gabriel. You were always so eager to please Him to get me."

"Unlike you." noticing Anael's scars. "Pity about your wings. They would have helped you now."

"To not feel their burden -- is a dream."

Gabriel smirk. "You think you can defy me and not pay the price?"

"You want me Gabriel not hers. Is me you want and I'm here for you."

Gabriel grin. "Yours is a fool's sacrifice. You can help her but she won't escape."

"And neither will you, brother." Anael slowly approaches Gabriel. "I'm not running anymore." Gabriel hesitates, doubt clouding his face. This was not what he was expecting. "Let me. You don't need do this. There's another way. You can't keep me and her apart."

A beat, then Gabriel's expression hardens. "There is no other way --" He pulls back from Anael, raising the mace. Long deadly sharp spikes burst from all its sides as if it wasn't bad-ass enough. And the fight begins. Aurora ran out the house as her eyes still locked on them, she back away and back away till her back lean into someone chest. She jump to see Michael behind her.

"I demand the answer." she cried. "What the hell is going on in here!?"

Michael slowly approach her said. "You. Because of you my brother fight. I cannot stop Gabriel because of his unsatisfied matter. Truly to tell you, Aurora." she look at him. "Have i ever mentioned you who the person should protect you from harm and everything." she nod but still not believing it was him Michael mentioned about. "That him my brother. Your english teacher. Anael his name. He been sending down to earth because of you. His love toward you never ended, he makes his promise to God with blessed to have you in his arm but seems you hates him for nothing. He'll do everything to make you remembered of him but you just can't. He also begged to God not sending you down to earth because of his love toward you, he want you life with him in Heaven before you born but -- who can disobey God order."

"I don't understand. He -- he's the Angel? my teacher is an Angel. Because this fight because all of this that because of me!?"

Michael nod. "All of this because his love toward you. Only him can explained it to you." his eyes locked on two of his brother. Gabriel flies into a wall in an attempt to crush Anael. He fails that but succeeds in leaving a massive dent. Gabriel runs/flies for the opposite wall. This one doesn't hold and the two enemies crash through it into the bathroom. Unbelievably Anael is still holding on. Gabriel is up. He thrusts himself back into the bathroom mirror. It shatters painfully behind Anael.

Gabriel rages out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Anael continues to ride him like a wild bull. Gabriel slams Anael into a wall once more. It's a brutal struggle. Gabriel spots his mace sticking out of the wall within arms reach. He grabs it, holding it futilely in front of him. From this angle he'd never be able to hit Anael with it. Gabriel's strength is giving way. Anael is winning. Gabriel lets out a tremendous roar and plunges one of the mace's long spikes into his own stomach. Anael's eyes go wide with surprise, his grip loosens. Gabriel has run them both through.Gabriel rips the mace from his body and stumbles forward. Blood pours from a huge hole in Anael's chest. Right through his heart.

Gabriel looks down at the hole in his own belly. Not nearly as bad as Anael's. Apparently there's not a lot of blood left in this guy. Anael falls to his knees. Weakening. Gabriel looms over Anael. Anael looks up at him, blood leaking from his mouth.

"You always wanted to live like one of them. Now you'll know how it feels to die like one of them." Gabriel raises the mighty mace above his head. Anael closes his eyes. Submitting. The mace comes swinging down. Sudden he hear Aurora screaming outside the house. His eyes drag on her with smirk. He looms over her; Michael quickly shield her with his wings and makes Gabriel stop attempt to kill her.

"That's enough, Gabriel. Enough! No more blood from my brother dripped more on this earth." said Michael as Aurora hide back at his wings she look at Gabriel without his notice then her eyes drag to Anael. He slowly leap up from his fight stand between the holes of the house, clamping his flat belly and all over his body fill with bruises and blood. She feel sorry for him. Because of her everything is chaos. "He need to speaks with you of what you did."

"I will." he turn to look at Anael behind. "And he's coming with us."

Michael nod. "He will. Because is his time. But first -- let him speaksto her for a while then I came for him and no more trace or living Angel in here."

"So be it."


	17. Archangel Love Chap's Sixteen

As the sunrise show up revealing the new day of Aurora and Anael. The two couple watch the sunrise. Since the fight the two couple didn't said any word. Michael not so far from them stare on their back while Gabriel back to sky meeting to his creation. Anael look down at her in sadness about in minute he will back to where he belong. "Aurora?"

"You lied."

"I had too. You not how hard to not letting you go." she cried with nod. "But i must. I'm not belong in here I'm not belong to your world I belong up there." he said pointed up at the sky. "I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth who I'am. I do this because I don't want you fear me, scared me, away from me or pushed me away from you. I can't -- even in second I can't be apart from you; you're my everything, Aurora." he cried.

She look up at him in cried. "Laurent he --"

"He'd gone. He and his mother died before after their arriving. The laurent you see that day wasn't him truly. He lucifer son. He get near you so then he can get me order by my own brother, Gabriel. What you see this fight today because he want me back to where'd I belong. His anger truly made his revenge on me." he sighed. "Don't you ever blamed yourself what Michael said to you earlier this is my own decision and you nothing to do with it."

He saw she wiped her tears slowly he turn her body pacing him and wiped her tears with smile. "Don;t cried. Your father. He asked me too. He's fine up there with us and he truly missing you both."

"My papa --?" she sobbing. "You met him. Papa." he nod. "What is he like? I missed him. I missed my Papa." He smile he then lean to kissed her forehead and this time she didn't pushed him away nor slapped his face. She know that she will not see him again this time and forever. She feel his lips apart from her forehead she look into his eyes as he look into her eyes too. "Will you be back to see me again?"

Her questioned make Anael smile wide. A questioned he been waiting for a years taunting him for the rest of his Angel life and finally he heard it from her. "If you wished me I will."

"I don't know what to said. How that possible an Angel can life in earth among us. Is it true of what your brother said that -- you in love with me."

He nod cupped her milky cheek skin before he lean to kissed her tip nose. "Since you were created. I'm the one who always be your side. Have you remembered the scent of the Roses your father gives in to you? is the same way I did it for you. Your so beautiful when you were little I barely left you alone even you cried, barely to forgot about you and you --" his hand tighten at both of her cheek said. "You're my everything that I want you accept me what I am, I want life with you together in earth till our last breath. I want you be my wife, bare my child and claimed you mine forever -- I want everything from you."

Michael from far saw the human and Angel lean to each other and kissed with their lips. A true love he feel in his heart toward his brother and his love one. He slowly look up at the sky where'd he can see God and others his brother smiling at him and the two couple right front of him. He look back at them as the couple still kissing not apart to each other, he let them be for a while. In minute later, the two couple broke their kissed with smile and giggling with cried.

His corner eyes see Michael gives him a signal to gives Aurora last goodbye before the two Angel apparated. He nod understand lock his eyes back to Aurora.

"My time is come. I'm sorry I can't stayed with you longer than you expecting. My brother and my creation had waiting for me so long to come back." again, slowly he lean to kissed her forehead in whisper he said. "I love you my, Aurora. My little Angel."

As he said the word she close her eyes and then he's were gone for good together with Michael. She open up her eyes to see the Angel had love her gone forever. Both of her knee suddenly weak then kissed the ground, with tears she cried so loud hoping Anael will come back to her forever.

At the same time in Heaven, Michael tapped Anael shoulder. He's form back to normal. He had his wings back. Two angel watched her down crying alone inside the wood, he felt sorry for her and Anael to separate the couples apart. But as Anael promised he must return to where he belong. "I'm sorry my brother. This is what you promised and I don't think any chances to you to return at her side back - - unless there's a reason too."

"You don't have to be sorry for yourself Michael. As long she know that I love her that's good to me. At least she know the truth and what I can do to held her again."

Michael again tapped his shoulder. "I must go. The Danford deserve life with us not Hell. Maybe a word with Lucifer."

"Go on. The Danford must be curious why. I need to have a word with Gabriel." said Anael. His eyes still locked on her as he see she slowly get up for herself drag her feet out from the wood straight to house. He feel sad as her eyes stares at the previous house he had life before, beside the Fernandez's. Hoping she will held the memory she had with him. "My little Angel."

A weeks passed. The day turn to normal again. In period time Aurora sank her body on chair as usual but the unusually thing since Anael had gone, she pacing her face out the window where'd she believed someday Anael will return to her by fallin down from the sky like the Falling angel had been forbid to step or touch the Heaven again. But her dreams and wished doesn't one of it to be granted.

"Shit!?" Without turning she know whom voice belongs to. "Such a miracle disappeared. Both of our beloved had gone for no reaso. Like magic - - pfuh!" she heard all the student nod agreements. "Mr Ryan gone so was Laurent Danford. What the hell is going on."

Aurora snorts. Knowingly what happen to Anael and real Laurent Danford. "Aurora!?"

"I cannot said anything." said her in whispers. She slowly turn to look at Misty with sadness face. "I really don't want to said anything about it." a fake smile she shown.


	18. Archangel Love Epilogue

A day into days, a week turn to weeks, a month to months and year turn to years. 27th years old Aurora Eleena Fernandez turn into a beautiful woman she been. Little Isabella in her high school grades, boarding school away from the family, she had twins step brother from her mother second marriage with Charles Lee Zayn. Her life she live so perfectly she expected to be, Anael? well sometime he's right on her mind sometime he's not. She can't be fall with the angel even she is in love with him. She must life with her own now without the Angel involve. Enough for the passed she been through as the brother fight because of her.

After high school graduate she continue her study in England over a years she back to her hometown with another graduation. And now she became a Doctor. Doctor Aurora Eleena Fernandez the surgeon.

Misty? well she in her own life too. Next month its her wedding day. Her fiancée work as a Navy man most perfectly again they two expecting their first child together before marriage. She remember Misty suddenly throw up upon her laps while they two have a slumber party in Aurora apartments alone. That day everything is change. As for Aurora she still in her single life. Lots of man want to dated her but - -

"Aurora!?"

Slowly she turn look at her back. She were standing at the same spots the last she and Anael stood; front of the beautiful lakes she capture the moment. Her eyes looking around as someone calling out her name from behind, nothing -- nothing to be seen with her sharp eyes. In second a a dark figures slowly approach her, she take a step back a bit knowing behind her is the edge of lakes water. If she's jump in she probably swim to nowhere or worst drowning. She's too young and beautiful to be dead by now.

"Stay away -- back off!" she step back again almost feel the water on her shoes she wear. "I'll scream!" she shouts. The thing still approach out from the thick wood and revealing itself to her. As sudden her eyes widen open to see the thing front of her, it was Anael. Been so years she hadn't see him since the fight happen and now here he is. Stand front of her with sweet smile she had longing missed for so long. Cried. She run foward him and hugs him. She burn her face on his chest crying.

Anael chuckled hug her more said. "What's the matter my little Angel? why you cry. Aren't you happy to see me again."

"You're back." cried. "You're back -- how?"

He smile but the mean time he blink his eyes trying to remembered something what he had been through back to earth. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything of it."

Flashback, the final decision to make. All his brother had assembled together witness by God. Anael wishes been granted and bless. He will live in earth together with his beloved one, Aurora. knowing Aurora do love him and wish him back to earth with her forever. His love had been accepted by her and now is time.

"Gabriel. I know our fight doesn't mean anything. My heart is with her and she accepted me wishing me to come back. I hope there's no fight between us anymore brother."

Gabriel stares on his eyes. Sadly he gonna missed him more. Include all his brothers. Anael is right, their fight back then doesn't mean anything. He starts the fight so then Anael will return to them without love involving but his love towards Aurora - - he admitted he cannot break them apart. Their love is Pure.

"We gonna missed you brother." said Michael tapped his shoulder. "As you know. You won't remember us again, nor this Heaven and Hell. You'll be forgotten. The time is yours now, I cannot stand to see you longing to hold her again. You barely to do anything just watched her from far, her father also gives you his blessings." he smile. "We'll be watching you up from here brother."

The brother hug. "When i died one day. Will you know me brother."

"Of course. Your our brother. You belong in here. Aurora. If you had your own family a child? well that wasn't our duty to make a decision how their behave. Is all yours both."

Anael nod understand. The brothers hug again and the last Gabriel. He stares on his eyes wanting to said something but Anael can guess what he wanted to said. Smile. "I'm gonna missed you brother. Gabriel. Hope you will understand what life are."

"I'll will see you soon brother." the two brothers hug.

Back in time. Aurora stares on his eyes. "You really don't remembering any of it."

"No. Just you. Something helped me gives me a path to you. And here you are - - front of me. I've been longing to held you in my arm back." the two new couples shares their kissed together.

Inside the thick of wood there's a watch. Michael and Gabriel. The brother. Finally. "Supposed to be like that if you in love to each other."

"They will do. Gabriel. That's call love. Soon enough you know and you feel it. If you like to be."

Gabriel stares. "I rather stayed up there. Lucifer. I'm sorry."

"I have forgotten." he look on Gabriel. "Don't spoilt the moment."

Gabriel smile. The brothers take a last watch on Anael and Aurora before they two apprated back to sky. The two new couple broke their kissed with smile, then take their walk back to Fernandez house.

One years past. "This - - Anael. Our brother. A child." said Gabriel in stuttering lips. He look down at the baby boy in baby crib the same way Aurora his mother laid on it. He look up back. "Don't said you font on him too."

"Angel like us never convict their own child except our brother Anael. You know the processing. Its circling. Man and woman together and - - a child. They will do over and over to have this precious."

"It means our brothers will do it again after this child born? another child will arrived if - -"

Michael nod. "Stop it. Is time this child claims the parents. More and more a child will born."

In earth. The nurse laid the new born baby boy on Aurora laps. In tired after birth her smiling never fade. She stares on her new born baby boy she's and Anael. The new parents of Aurora and Anael. Cried. Kissed the baby forehead and hear the cooing out from the baby small lips.

Anael take a sit beside her on bed with smile. Such a precious moment he now become a Father of his child. He too kissed the baby forehead and then his wife the mother of his child. "Beautiful."

"He'd got my eyes, my lips and nose. Such a healthier baby came out from my body. It been perfect because we are his parents."

Anael kissed her again said. "You gives me everything wife. I love you my little Angel." the new parents slowly close their eyes, the nurse whom attend Aurora captured the moment of being a new parents. The nurse smile slow make her way out without sound or trying to wake them up.

"What a name should we gives to our son?" said Aurora as she look up at him.

Anael look down hers then stares on the baby ready to gives their son name. "Gabriel. Gabriel Lee Ryan."

As the same time in Heaven. "My name. My brothers gives his son a name. And that's my name. Woo hoo."

Michael rolled his eyes seeing him jumping happily with his wings. Enjoyment. Michael stares down back where'd he can see a new parents be. For the first in Michael life as an Angel - - and the first? he had his smile back.

THE END


End file.
